


百花繚乱 ~Hundred Petals Flying Wildly~

by ashAksara



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Disney Maleficent AU, Drama, M/M, MikoRei Week 2017
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashAksara/pseuds/ashAksara
Summary: Bagai guguran bunga, mereka bercerita. Tentang merah dan biru yang meranggas. Serta angin yang menyapu. Dalam kata yang disemat di antara kelopak. Dalam rasa yang dibalut warna. Sementara kisah mereka abadi terbayang dalam pantul kristal kuarsa menua.Ini adalah sebuah kisah lama. Lalu, masihkah kau ingat akan kisah itu?(dedicated for MikoRei Week challenge 2017)(also as a continuation/prequel/sequel from Once Upon a Kings and His Faery)





	1. Prolog: Dancing Petals from the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Kembali dengan _author_ berotak miring dengan hati penuh pasokan garam~. Yap, setelah cukup lama vakum dari fandom K Project, akhirnya _author_ kembali dalam rangka merayakan **_MikoRei Week 2017_** dengan tema harian yang pastinya ada sangkut pautnya dengan bahasa bunga, yeaaayyy!! Seperti apa yang tercantum pada sinopsis pula... fanfiksi kali ini merupakan... prekuel? sekuel? atau tambahan? dari fanfiksi lawas _author_ yang berjudul _Once Upon a King and His Faery_ , dengan fokus pada fanfiksi kali ini adalah pasangan kita tersayang, Suoh Mikoto dan Munakata Reishi. Akan jadi apa dan bagaimana jadinya fanfiksi kali ini, silakan kenakan sabuk pengaman dan genggam erat-erat _kokoro_ pada rongganya! Akhir kata, selamat menikmati dan semoga _author_ seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya bisa disiplin mempublikasikan karya baru setiap harinya!

#####  _

'Bagai kelopak-kelopak bunga yang menggugur tertiup angin dingin musim kemarau. Tidak memedulikan arahnya. Tidak mencari jalannya.'

_

  


  


  


  


  


Dinding-dinding kuarsa menjulang tegak. Pantul biasnya menyilaukan. Menusuk pandang. Seolah tengah mengadu cahaya dengan sang penguasa hari. Terik. Sementara percik itu meletup. Meluapkan dua spektrum warna. Yang kontras. Yang tak kenal padu-padan. Yang tidak selamanya terlihat serasi. Seakan tengah saling berebut kilau di bawah naung sang matahari.

Merah dan biru. Yang telah lama saling memendarkan rasa. Saling menautkan jiwa. Meski dalam segala daya upayanya, pijar mereka tak mengenal arti kata menyatu. Tetap setara. Setidaknya, di bawah rangkul hangat yang merajai siang, merah dan biru sama-sama mendendangkan kisahnya.

Tentang asa. Tentang perih. Tentang benci. Tentang rindu.

Tentang cinta.

“Lalu masihkah kau ingat akan kisah itu?”

Suara merdu sesosok gadis muda menyapa, melontarkan lirih itu tidak pada siapapun. Karena di sekelilingnya tidak ada sepasang maupun berpasang-pasang telinga yang mendengarnya. Karena ia menghembuskan kata-katanya untuk didengar langit. Untuk ditangkap anak-anak angin. Untuk disematkan di antara gumpalan-gumpalan awan. Sementara sepasang sayap kupu-kupu berwarna merah rubi yang bertengger di punggung kecilnya bergoyang lembut, disapu sejuk yang pula meniupkan helai-helai perak panjangnya.

  


> _“Ibuku sering kali menceritakannya. Tentang peri. Tentang kerajaan kalian. Awalnya aku memang tidak percaya, sampai aku melihatnya langsung dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Omong-omong… sayapmu itu… sungguhan? Apakah kau… keberatan jika aku memegangnya?”_

  


Tangan pucatnya kemudian menyapa permukaan kuarsanya. Satu gesek halus, dan spektrum warna berkumpul di dalam bongkah-bongkah kristal menjulang itu. Menjalar. Berkejaran satu sama lain. Seolah warna-warni itu berada dalam kuasa jemari lentiknya. Membentuk rupa. Memainkan masa. Memutar kembali ingatan yang mungkin nyaris terlupa.

  


> _“… rindu…? Ah… mungkin memang itu kata yang tepat. Puluhan tahun lamanya semenjak aku terakhir kali bercengkerama bersama manusia. Aku nyaris melupakan kehangatan mereka. Kelembutan hati mereka. Keteguhan jiwa mereka meski mereka hanya memiliki sepasang tangan dan kaki, tanpa sayap yang dapat membawa mereka terbang meski impian mereka tetap berkelana hingga ke langit. Aku tahu aku juga tidak dapat melupakan segala tragedi masa lalu yang ditimpakan oleh para manusia itu, tapi… Anna, apakah aku boleh berharap bahwa ia adalah manusia yang berbeda? Bahwa dia adalah manusia yang akhirnya mampu membawa kedamaian bagi Moors dan kerajaan manusia?”_

  


“Aku selalu… selalu mengingat semuanya. Dari tempat ini… hingga pada sebuah kehidupan yang jauh… tidak terjangkau. Lalu kalian… sudahkah kalian tiba di tempat itu?”

Bibirnya melengkung senyum. Meski ada getar dalam suaranya. Ada gentar dalam lantunan nadanya. Kedua iris sewarna sayapnya berkilat. Perih yang menggenang. Duka yang menggelayut. Pahit di pangkal lidahnya yang menyahut. Sementara pantulan dari dalam dinding-dinding bening terus terajut. Melukis ilusi lampau yang sekali lagi menjadi nyata, berlutut di hadapannya.

  


> _“Jangan bodoh dan jangan memberikanku harapan palsu. Kau adalah pangeran dari kerajaan manusia. Kau tidak bisa menjanjikanku kebahagiaan maupun ketentraman bagi kerajaanku—”_
> 
> _“—meski berkali-kali kukatakan bahwa aku bersungguh-sungguh? Ini bukan hanya sekedar balas budi tentang ibuku. Bukan juga tentang kerajaanku. Tapi mengenai diriku. Karena aku yang menginginkanmu.”_

  


Merah dan biru berkejaran. Saling menaut hanya untuk kemudian saling merenggut. Meninggalkan namun juga tidak pernah untuk merelakan. Sementara genang perak menampakkan rupa pada manik rubi gadis muda bersayap kupu-kupu itu. Meski tidak ada yang menetes. Tidak ada yang jatuh membasuh bumi. Tidak peduli seberapa dahsyat benturan antara merah dan birunya, air matanya tidak pernah lagi mampu meleleh meski hanya untuk membasahi pipinya.

  


> _“Seandainya belasan tahun lalu aku memilih untuk tidak menghiraukannya. Seandainya belasan tahun lalu aku tidak mengacuhkan rasa yang mengganggu dalam benakku ini. Tidak. Seandainya… aku tidak jatuh semudah itu ke dalam genggaman tangannya….”_

  


> _“Seandainya aku bukanlah seorang raja. Seandainya aku hanyalah anak laki-laki biasa, sebagai penggembala sapi atau petani yang bisa dengan bebas pergi dan menetap di bawah langit yang sama denganmu. Tidak. Seandainya… aku tidak pernah terlahir sebagai anak manusia….”_

  


Dinding-dinding kuarsa yang menjeritkan masa lalu. Kini dalam bening itu, terdengar suara pilu yang menggema. Bagaikan seekor elang buas memohon kebebasan untuk kembali mengepak sayap di angkasa. Jerit yang memerihkan hatinya. Pilu yang menyayat sukmanya.

“Aku tidak pernah menyangka… memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat masa lalu sekaligus masa depan, nyatanya sama sekali tidak membantuku untuk mengatasi rasa sakit yang tidak mau hilang dari dadaku. Atau mungkin… aku saat itu masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti dan memahami.”

  


Mengerti arti dari kata _kehilangan_.

Memahami arti dari frasa _tidak ingin melepaskan_.

  


> _“Orang yang seperti apa, katamu? Hmm… dia adalah seseorang yang… aneh.”_
> 
> _“Aneh? Seperti apa?”_
> 
> _“Seperti seorang bocah laki-laki lugu dan penuh keingintahuan, sama sepertimu, yang kemudian ketika dewasa, dia berubah menjadi seseorang… yang tidak kukenal. Yang hangat sekaligus dingin. Yang kuat sekaligus lemah. Yang menawan… sekaligus mengusik.”_
> 
> _“Hee… tapi itu artinya, kau tidak membencinya, ‘kan?”_
> 
> _“… mengapa kau bisa menarik kesimpulan seperti itu?”_
> 
> _“Karena kuyakin, Reishi sebenarnya….”_

  


“Meski aku tahu aku akan tetap menemukan kalian, meski aku tahu aku akan selalu mengawasi kalian dari dekat, tapi….”

Bayang dalam kristalnya berubah. Dua wajah mengabur yang perlahan menjadi nyata. Dua sorot mata pada akhirnya bertemu dalam satu momen terakhir, begitu pahit meski tidak satupun dari keduanya mengucap makna penyesalan. Seolah penebusan dosa. Seolah ritme senandung kata maaf. Walau keduanya tidak pernah tahu sepanjang apa karma yang tengah menunggu di gerbang-gerbang kehidupan yang lain.

Telapak tangannya tertempel. Dingin kuarsa yang menghangat di kulitnya. Melunak. Lembut. Seolah yang tengah menyandar di telapaknya tidak lain adalah sisi wajah sang pemilik sepasang ungu yang balas menatap ke dalam rubinya. Teduh. Seakan dipayungi damai. Tentram yang ironisnya ia tahu tidak akan pernah sudi mampir memeluk sosok itu.

“… aku tetap ingin menemukan dan menjaga kebahagiaan kalian. Reishi…. Mikoto….”

  


> _“Aku bermimpi….”_
> 
> _“Apa, Ayah? Apa yang Ayah lihat dalam mimpi?”_
> 
> _“Dia… tersenyum….”_
> 
> _“Begitu? Lalu lalu? Apa lagi?”_
> 
> _“Dia hidup… dan berbahagia… bersama denganku.”_
> 
> _“… itu semua bukan mimpi, Ayah. Karena itu Ayah jangan khawatir. Ayah istirahat saja dulu. Setelah ini, Ayah… Ayah akan bisa bertemu lagi dengannya.”_

  


Apa yang nyata? Mana yang ilusi? Seandainya saja sepasang matanya yang dianugerahi kemampuan untuk melihat melintasi ruang waktu itu dapat dikorbankannya, maka gadis muda itu tidak akan ragu lagi untuk menukarnya dengan seluruh tetes perih yang telah terlanjur mengalir. Walau hidup tidaklah pernah sesederhana itu. Dunia tidaklah pernah pemurah seperti itu.

Ia lantas melepaskan tangannya dari permukaan kristal kuarsanya. Gambaran masa lalu yang mendadak lenyap hanya dalam sekelebat. Meski merah dan biru tetap menggenang. Tetap mengawang. Bagai dua kunang-kunang kecil yang tengah menari kanan-kiri. Bagai kelopak-kelopak bunga yang menggugur tertiup angin dingin musim kemarau. Tidak memedulikan arahnya. Tidak mencari jalannya. Hanya menunggu detak jantung sang waktu hingga mereka jatuh menyapa tanah.

Gadis muda itu tersenyum lagi. Lengkung di bibirnya yang dihiasi secercah damai. Kilat di irisnya yang sirna. Hangat dalam dadanya, menyisakan setetes perih namun membuatnya tegar di saat bersamaan.

Tanpa bantuan kristalnya, Anna, Sang Peri Kuarsa, memutar ulang masa lalu dalam ingatannya. Mengais serpihan manis dan pahit dalam kepalanya. Membiarkan sang waktu bergulir dalam diamnya. Heningnya mengenang merah dan biru terkasihnya.


	2. Glimpse of Enchantment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanpa berpanjang-panjang, selamat menikmati karya _author_ pada MikoRei Week kali ini dengan tema _Day 1 = **Tulips (Fascination)**_!

#####  _

“Kalau tidak salah… pesona? Karena rupamu serta kerajaanmu yang menawan, dan aku ingin menyampaikan hal itu.”

_

  


  


  


  


  


> _“Di balik hutan rimbun, ibu melihatnya. Sayap yang gagah seperti burung elang. Helai rambut segelap langit malam. Tatapan yang cantik dan hangat, meski rasanya… penuh keharuan akan sesuatu yang ibu tidak mengerti. Dan bagi ibu, ia adalah makhluk terindah yang pernah ibu temui dalam kehidupan ibu.”_
> 
> _“Kau sungguh-sungguh akan pergi, Mikoto? Meski tidak ada yang tahu pasti akan apa yang menunggumu di balik hutan itu, kau akan tetap pergi?”_
> 
> _“Ibu berjanji tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada ayahmu, namun sebagai gantinya… berjanjilah pada ibu bahwa kau akan pulang dengan selamat? Dan jika kau bertemu dengan mereka, maka tolong sampaikan pesan ibu, bahwa ibu selama ini….”_

  


Hutan rimba itu memanglah serimbun dan seluas yang pernah ibundanya ceritakan padanya, meski Mikoto sama sekali tidak merasakan kengerian di balik kelam naungan pohon-pohon yang menghalangi jatuhnya rambat sinar matahari, tidak seperti desas-desus di luar tembok kastil yang pernah didengarnya. Setidaknya, ia masih menemukan kelinci putih bermata merah menatap padanya dengan telinga dan hidung bergerak-gerak waspada, tupai melompat dari ranting ke ranting seolah menghindari kejaran matanya, serta serangga-serangga musim gugur dengan warna-warna aneh yang tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya, mengeluarkan suara-suara seakan nyanyian yang menggema di bawah atap dedaunan yang menguning sebagian di antaranya.

Lagipula, kisah tua itu seringkali diceritakan oleh ibundanya, bahkan dari semenjak umurnya baru menginjak empat tahun sekalipun. Kisah yang sama, dongeng pengantar tidur yang sama, yang tetap tidak pernah membuatnya bosan setiap kali sang ibu melantunkan cerita itu untuknya. Kisah tentang sebuah negeri yang jauh, yang menjanjikan keajaiban bagi siapapun yang mempercayainya, tentang sebuah kerajaan yang dihuni oleh makhluk-makhluk mengagumkan yang seharusnya hanya dapat seseorang temui dalam buai mimpi indah. Ada keinginan kuat yang lahir dalam dirinya, mendorongnya untuk mencari tahu, untuk menemukan, untuk membuktikan keberadaan tanah menakjubkan itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Bahkan tanpa mengacuhkan peringatan ibunya, bahwa begitu banyak manusia yang hidup di bawah ketakutan dan kebencian atas segala rupa keajaiban itu, ia tahu dirinya tidak akan pernah sanggup untuk memendam keengganan yang sama.

Oleh karena itu, pada saat Mikoto mengetahui ibundanya jatuh sakit, terjangkit wabah yang tengah merebak di kerajaannya—yang belum juga diketahui penyebab maupun penanggulangannya—, berbekal tekad, keyakinan, dan pengetahuan dari buku-buku yang telah habis dilahapnya selama beberapa tahun ke belakang di perpustakaan istana, ia menyelinap keluar dari benteng kastil, melewati kota-kota dan desa-desa kecil, menyambangi padang rumput dan jalanan berbatu. Tidak peduli berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkannya hingga ia mampu menemukan obat untuk ibundanya, ia merasa harus menemukan jalannya.

Menemukan arah yang akan menuntunnya menjawab rasa keingintahuannya, dahaganya, serta gelegak rasa yang selalu muncul setiap kali cerita mengenai tanah kerajaan itu mampir mengisi rongga kepalanya. Emosi yang begitu kuat, yang tentunya tidak dapat dengan mudah diartikan oleh bocah laki-laki berusia dua belas tahun seperti dirinya.

Dan ketika Mikoto berhasil menyeberangi hutan rimba itu, segala tanya yang berdesakan di dadanya lantas terjawab oleh keindahan yang hadir di antara sepasang manik ungu berkilau itu, yang juga menatap ke arahnya penuh sirat emosi tak terbaca olehnya. Gejolak yang kemudian mengisi ruang di dadanya, memaksanya untuk menolehkan kepala berkali-kali. Tidak cukup hanya satu kali. Karena ia ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh; mengenal makhluk bersayap dan bertanduk yang begitu menawan pandangnya. Seperti menyihir kesadarannya. Membuatnya terlena. Bahkan ketika dua orang laki-laki dewasa—yang satu memiliki sepasang sayap lebah sementara yang lainnya bersayap capung—mengantarnya menjelajah seisi hutan demi menemukan tumbuhan obat yang dicarinya, berupa bunga bermahkota lima lembar berukuran besar dengan sapuan merah keunguan di atas kelopak hijau tua berduri lunak, hingga sang pria bersayap capung menemaninya kembali pada tepian hutan rimba tersebut yang berbatasan dengan padang rumput lapang, kembali pada tanah kerajaannya, Mikoto tahu bayang-bayang sesosok makhluk rupawan itu tidak bisa hilang dari dalam kepalanya.

“Datanglah lagi kemari suatu saat nanti jika kau menginginkannya. Dan maaf atas perkenalan yang terlambat. Aku Tatara, sang Peri Fauna, peri yang menguasai seluruh margasatwa di Moors.”

“Namaku… Mikoto,” tanggapnya seraya mengulurkan tangan, yang langsung balas dijabat oleh peri tersebut. “Kenapa… kau mengizinkanku untuk datang lagi ke sini, meski kau tahu temanmu sepertinya tidak suka dengan kehadiranku?”

“Karena sepertinya kau memiliki ketertarikan khusus dengan negeri kami, atau utamanya… dengan salah satu peri di antara kami. Dan aku pun berharap agar _dia_ memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara denganmu.”

Matanya mengerjap. Kentara tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Peri Fauna itu katakan padanya. “… dia?”

“Jika suatu saat kau datang lagi, kau bisa memanggilku dari perbatasan ini, kami semua bisa mendengar panggilan manusia yang datang mencari kami. Atau… kau bisa memanggil namanya. Peri muda yang kau temui di pinggir danau tadi. Namanya Reishi.”

“… Reishi…?”

Si Peri Fauna mengangguk, menampilkan satu senyum lebar di wajah. “Sudah, ya. Aku harus kembali. Hati-hati di perjalananmu, dan sampai jumpa lain waktu.”

Mikoto terdiam. Termangu. Mengamati sosok si peri bersayap capung, Tatara, berbalik kemudian berjalan, membelah hutan rimba hingga punggung itu tak terlihat lagi olehnya. Sementara debar jantungnya yang menderu. Keringat di telapak tangannya. Mimpinya yang menjadi kenyataan. Serta sepenggal nama yang menyisakan manis di sudut bibirnya. Menghangatkan benaknya. Melenakan keinginannya untuk membisik nama itu sekali lagi. Berkali-kali lagi.

Perjalanannya mencari tumbuhan obat demi kesembuhan ibundanya memang telah berakhir. Namun satu dorongan kuat dalam dadanya menjelma. Mikoto tahu, ia harus mengerahkan seluruh isi kepalanya untuk mencari satu alasan yang tepat. Sebuah alasan yang mampu mempertemukan kembali pandang matanya dengan sang pemilik iris ungu berkilau itu.

  


_______________________________________________________

  


  


> _“Syukurlah kau kembali dengan selamat, Mikoto. Lalu… kau bertemu dengan mereka?”_
> 
> _“Begitu? Terima kasih, Mikoto, ibu lega mendengarnya. Entah mengapa, ibu merasa begitu senang dan terharu hanya dengan mengetahui bahwa mereka masih hidup, terlebih lagi, dia….”_
> 
> _“Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Kau akan kembali lagi ke sana dalam waktu dekat? Kalau begitu, bawalah cenderamata sebagai hadiah perkenalan. Hmm? Benda apa yang bisa kau berikan sebagai oleh-oleh? Bisa berupa makanan, kue, atau… bunga? Jangan salah, Mikoto. Bunga adalah bahasa universal, setiap jenisnya memiliki arti untuk menyampaikan berjuta perasaan yang tidak cukup jika harus dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Dan anak laki-laki kikuk sepertimu yang tidak pandai menyampaikan kata-katanya, akan lebih baik jika kau memberinya bunga, Mikoto.”_

  


Berbekal bujuk rayu—apabila tidak mau dikatakan sebagai tipu muslihat—dari ibundanya, dengan satu buket bunga tulip jingga tergenggam di tangan kirinya yang dengan sengaja disembunyikan di balik punggung, Mikoto berdiri di tepi padang rumput yang sama, hanya belasan langkah jaraknya dari deretan pohon sebagai pintu masuk hutan belantara milik kerajaan ajaib itu, tidak jauh dari patung _totem_ yang tingginya mungkin melebihi tinggi orang dewasa pada umumnya. Menarik napas, suaranya lantas menggaung ke arah hutan, seakan bermaksud untuk merebahkan dedaunan di hadapannya.

“Reishi…!”

Getar dalam nyaring suaranya. Bukan gentar. Walau ia sendiri tidak tahu apa arti dari debar yang menyeruak di rongga dadanya. Gema detak jantung menyeruak hingga gendang telinganya. Sama halnya ketika ia baru saja dipaksa berlari bermil-mil jauhnya. Namun mengapa? Apa yang membuat sensasi ganjil namun terasa menyenangkan itu muncul dalam dirinya?

Lama Mikoto menunggu dalam sepi yang sesekali diselingi oleh gaung dalam dadanya sendiri, hingga akhirnya ia berteriak lagi. Lebih lantang.

“Reishi…! Kau di mana…?!”

Sepi. Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak terdengar sahutan. Atau bahkan sekedar gemerisik dedaunan tertiup angin yang mungkin hendak menyampaikan pesan padanya pun sama sekali tidak tertangkap di pendengaran. Seolah hanya binatang, serangga, dan tumbuh-tumbuhanlah yang menghuni hutan rimba itu. Tidak ada makhluk lain. Nihil keberadaan para peri.

Seakan pertemuannya di hari itu hanyalah mimpi semata. Hanya sekedar ilusi. Hanya permainan imajinasi.

Namun jika benar demikian adanya, lalu dari mana ia mendapatkan bunga yang berhasil membawa kesembuhan bagi ibundanya?

Dengan manik emasnya yang menajam, teriaknya sekali lagi membelah angkasa. Memanggil nama yang sama. Tanpa mengenal lelah. Tanpa mengenal henti. Hingga ketika semburat warna jingga telah menggantung di langit, ditemani suaranya yang berangsur kian parau, Mikoto menghela napas. Sapanya yang tidak terbalas. Harapnya yang memupus. Buket bunga tulip melayu di genggaman, basah oleh peluh dan panas tubuhnya. Kedua kakinya yang menyeret lunglai, punggungnya yang lantas bersandar pada _totem_ batu di dekatnya. Letih sontak merayapi raganya. Kepalanya terkulai. Kantuk yang ikut melenakan kesadarannya. Kedua kelopak matanya memberat. Ditemani desir angin, Mikoto mengistirahatkan seluruh inderanya.

Tanpa menyadari kepak lembut sepasang sayap sewarna gelap langit malam yang mendarat di sisinya. Lalu tangan berkulit pucat yang meraih buket bunga di telapaknya, untuk ditukar dengan sehelai mantel kulit domba yang semakin melelapkan tidurnya. Memeluknya dalam kehangatan.

Dan keesokan paginya, yang membangunkan Mikoto adalah kicau merdu burung-burung kecil, hingga dan bernyanyi di puncak kepalanya. Beserta sehelai mantel kulit domba yang masih rapat membungkus tubuh kecilnya, dan karangan bunga yang menghilang dari genggamnya. Senyum yang lantas menghiasi bibirnya. Ia tahu, panggilannya itu telah terjawab. Entah kapan dan bagaimana, sang peri telah keluar dari tempat persembunyian untuk menyapanya. Memberinya tanda. Bahkan hingga bermurah hati membawakannya selimut untuk bermalam. Gigihnya bukanlah sia-sia. Asanya bukanlah tak berbalas.

Meski sayangnya satu hal yang tidak diketahui Mikoto, adalah bahwa sang pemilik nama yang diteriakkannya setengah hari penuh itu semalaman menjaga tidurnya. Tanpa letih. Tanpa henti.

  


_______________________________________________________

  


  


> _Reishi…._
> 
> _Reishi. Reishi. Reishi…._
> 
> _“Ara? Lagi-lagi kau menggumamkan nama itu, Mikoto? Hmm~ anak ibu ini… sedang jatuh cinta, ya?”_
> 
> _“Cinta itu tidak harus datang dari laki-laki dan perempuan atau sebaliknya. Seperti perasaan ibu padamu, itu juga merupakan salah satu bentuk dari cinta. Dan mencintai makhluk seindah para peri, menurut ibu bukanlah hal yang tabu seperti apa yang selama ini rakyat pikirkan.”_
> 
> _“Kau tidak perlu takut, Mikoto. Lakukanlah apa yang kau anggap benar.”_

  


  


_______________________________________________________

  


Hari berganti hari. Bulan berganti bulan. Musim yang turut berganti. Warna merah dedaunan yang begitu serupa dengan bara helai-helai rambutnya, kini tergantikan sapuan putih di antara ranting-ranting pohon yang mengering. Suhu udara yang kian menurun, memunculkan uap-uap perak setiap kali ia menghembuskan napas. Meski begitu, dinginnya salju yang mulai menumpuk di setiap pijakan kakinya, tidak juga mengurungkan niatnya untuk sesekali datang mengunjungi negeri itu. Untuk kesekian kalinya berdiri pada hamparan salju putih, menghadap ke arah hutan, memanggil nama itu dengan harap yang tidak pernah pudar. Bahwa suatu saat sang pemilik nama akan muncul di hadapannya.

Dan pada suatu siang yang cerah, Mikoto mendengarnya. Bagai gesek suara sayap burung yang begitu besar, tertangkap telinga dari balik punggungnya. Detik-detik pertama meremang bulu kuduknya. Hingga ia memberanikan diri untuk memutar tumitnya. Lalu waktu yang terasa membeku. Napasnya yang terhenti. Sosok di depannya yang begitu menyita perhatiannya. Sepasang manik ungu dengan kilau yang tidak berubah, tampak begitu lekat mengamatinya dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Kuat. Tangguh. Sarat kekuatan yang mungkin saja mampu membinasakannya hanya dengan satu kebasan sayap raksasa maupun satu tandukan sepasang tanduk hitam mencuat di antara surai sewarna angkasa malam itu. Namun juga mempesona. Begitu menawan di waktu bersamaan.

Mikoto kehilangan suaranya. Kehilangan kata-katanya.

“Kau… anak laki-laki yang waktu itu? Untuk apa….”

Gumam pelan yang kentara ingin disembunyikan, meski Mikoto mendengarnya dengan jelas. Manik emasnya lantas melebar. Bibirnya yang tidak tahan untuk menarik sebuah lengkungan lebar. Seiring dengan degup menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

“Aku tahu kau akan datang jika aku memanggilmu.”

“… dari mana kau tahu namaku?

Sesaat ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Apakah peri kecil ini sudah lupa dengan pertemuan pertama mereka, dan lontaran kata apa saja yang mereka tukar saat itu? Meski kemudian ia pun menjawab, “Peri Flora itu menyebutkan namamu di hutan, ingat? Tapi kalau lebih jelasnya, aku diberitahu namamu oleh Peri Fauna ketika ia mengantarkanku kembali ke perbatasan ini.”

“Izumo… dan Tatara…?”

Tidak mempedulikan raut wajah waspada yang diliputi kebingungan dari paras manis di depannya, Mikoto meneruskan, “Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menjawab panggilanku, Reishi. Aku juga ingin berterima kasih pada Peri Flora, Izumo. Berkat tanaman obat yang diberikannya, ibuku sembuh dari penyakitnya.”

“Hmm, sama-sama.” Kemudian jeda yang menggantung, walau tidak cukup lama hingga sang peri menarik bibir dan memperlihatkan satu senyum yang membuat debar jantungnya semakin meliar. “Aku belum tahu namamu.”

“Namaku Mikoto.”

“Salam kenal kalau begitu, Mikoto.”

Sang peri mengulurkan tangan, yang sontak disambutnya. Dan Mikoto membiarkan sepasang iris itu mengedarkan pandang ke sekujur tubuhnya. Mengamatinya lekat-lekat. Meski rasa panas mulai merayap di pipinya, ia tetap tidak mengacuhkannya. Ia merasa senang hanya dengan perhatian itu tertuju seluruhnya padanya. Entah mengapa. Namun ketika peri muda di depannya melihat sebuah lambang yang tersemat di dada kirinya, jabat tangan keduanya kontan terputus.

“Kau… anggota kerajaan manusia…?!”

Mengerjapkan mata dan memiringkan kepala, Mikoto menjawab, “Eh? Ya, aku anak raja. Memangnya ada apa—”

“—kau tidak tahu kalau kerajaanmu dan Moors berperang…?!”

Semburan itu memutuskan kata-katanya begitu saja. Ada kilat lain yang mengambang di manik ungu itu. Mikoto tidak mengerti artinya, namun betapa sesuatu dalam dadanya seolah berteriak. Betapa ia tidak ingin melihat genang itu di sana. Meski detik berikutnya kilat itu menghilang, lenyap sempurna, hanya menyisakan tatapan mata tajam melayang ke arahnya.

Mikoto mengangkat bahunya. “Oh, tentang itu? Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak mau ambil peduli.” Namun jawabannya seolah tetap disangsikan oleh sang peri muda, hingga akhirnya Mikoto menghela napas. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, menyisir bagian belakang kepalanya. “Suatu saat, aku akan menjadi raja. Dan aku bersumpah akan menjadi raja pertama yang membawa kedamaian bagi kerajaanku dan kerajaanmu. Bahkan ibuku sembuh berkat tanaman obat dari tanah kerajaanmu, jadi bagaimana aku bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja?”

Kata-kata mantap terucap begitu saja dari mulut, ditemani seulas senyum seorang bocah berusia dua belas tahun yang bahkan bagi Mikoto sendiri terkesan begitu jujur, pertama kali yang pernah ia rasakan. Berharap bahwa niatnya tidak akan disalahartikan. Berharap bahwa sosok itu akan mengakui kehadirannya, menerima mimpi-mimpi muluknya untuk ia buktikan dan jadikan kenyataan.

Lalu sorot itu melunak. Lengkung di bibir yang menjawab asanya. “Kau beruntung, Mikoto. Dari seluruh penghuni Moors, kerajaanku, dan yang kau ajak berkenalan kini adalah peri yang mungkin setara kedudukannya dengan rajamu saat ini. Suatu langkah awal yang sempurna sebagai seorang calon raja, yang punya mimpi tidak masuk akal untuk membawa kedamaian di antara kerajaanmu dan kerajaanku.”

Kekeh tawa terselip lepas dari mulutnya. Gemuruh di dada yang semakin menderu. “Tidak ada yang tahu hasilnya sebelum dicoba. Dan menurutku, aku layak untuk mencoba mewujudkannya.”

“Ya, dan aku akan selalu di sini untuk mengawasi sepak terjangmu, pangeran kikuk dari negeri manusia.”

Lantas Mikoto tertawa. Begitu lepas. Begitu lega. Seakan debar yang membelitnya hilang begitu saja, lenyap ditelan putihnya langit cerah di musim dingin.

“Kalau begitu, kita berteman?”

Satu desir lain, lahir bersamaan dengan lengkung senyum di wajah itu yang melebar. Manis.

“Setuju. Kita berteman.”

  


_______________________________________________________

  


  


> _“Kau berhasil bertemu dan berkenalan dengannya? Syukurlah, ibu senang mendengarnya….”_
> 
> _“Hmm? Sesuatu yang ingin ibu sampaikan? Bukan hal penting. Yang penting, nikmati waktumu, Mikoto. Kehidupan kita hanyalah bagaikan embus napas bagi umur panjang mereka, karena itu pergunakan kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya. Ibu tidak ingin kau menyesali apapun di masa depan nanti.”_

  


“Mikoto? Kau melamun?”

Suara sang peri muda membuyarkan imajinasinya yang tengah melayang pada kata-kata yang diucapkan ibundanya. Membawanya kembali pada hamparan salju empuk di luar hutan rimba menyelimuti kerajaan Moors. Kali itu adalah kali kedua pertemuan mereka di bawah langit musim dingin yang cerah, dan peri yang perawakannya sebaya dengannya itu tampak belum berniat untuk membawanya masuk menjelajahi negeri ajaib yang selalu diimpikannya. Namun tidak mengapa. Hanya dengan berbicara dan bercengkerama bersama sang peri muda saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghilangkan dahaga atas rasa keingintahuannya.

Meski hari itu, Reishi membawa serta satu pasukan kelinci salju, atau katakan saja mamalia berkulit putih bersih, telinga panjang namun sewarna daun kering kecokelatan, lalu manik mata semerah darah dan bulu-bulu tipis yang terasa seperti serutan es ketika disentuh.

“Aku ingat, pernah melihat kelinci ini ketika kali pertama aku masuk ke hutan kalian,” ujarnya sembari duduk di atas tumpukan salju dan mengelus salah satu dari makhluk ajaib itu. Sementara sang peri di sampingnya menggeleng.

“Yang kau temui waktu itu pastilah kelinci albino, bukan kelinci salju, karena kelinci ini hanya muncul di musim dingin. Lalu di awal musim semi nanti, mereka akan mencari tempat yang sejuk, seperti lubang goa di belakang air terjun, atau di kaki gunung berbatu, untuk melakukan hibernasi hingga penghujung musim gugur berikutnya. Lalu, Mikoto, kau tadi sedang melamun?”

Oh, rupanya bocah itu merupakan tipe peri yang tidak suka apabila pertanyaannya digantung begitu saja tanpa jawaban. Sejenak, Mikoto menggeleng, “Bukan apa-apa.”

“Benar?”

Kali ini, satu anggukan di kepalanya. “Aku hanya teringat kata-kata ibuku.”

“Oh? Ibumu yang, dari apa yang kudengar dari ceritamu, sepertinya sangat fasih mengenai kami, para peri?”

“Ya. Ibu bilang kalau umur kalian itu panjang dibandingkan manusia biasa. Apa itu benar?”

Dilihatnya peri muda itu mengangguk. “Dari yang kudengar, manusia paling tua hanya bisa hidup sampai seratus tahun, benar begitu? Kalau kami, kami bisa hidup sampai ratusan tahun lamanya. Bahkan kami baru bisa mencapai bentuk dewasa kami jika sudah melewati seratus tahun pertama.”

“Begitu? Tapi, tunggu dulu!” Kata-kata Reishi baru saja yang seolah menyalakan satu sekering di otaknya. “Kalau begitu… berapa umurmu?”

“Sembilan puluh dua tahun, pada awal musim gugur lalu.”

Mendengar jawaban itu, Mikoto tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Hanya sembur tawa tertahan yang tidak sempat disembunyikannya. Disusul percik serpihan salju dari tanah yang disapukan sepasang sayap milik Reishi, tepat menghujani wajahnya.

“Jangan tertawa, bocah. Kau sendiri, dari perangaimu, kau pasti belum berusia lebih dari lima belas tahun.”

“Betul sekali. Karena itu aku tidak boleh kurang ajar pada orang tua, eh?”

Satu sapuan salju lainnya, yang kali ini berhasil Mikoto hindari. Diikuti lemparan balasan yang awalnya hendak Mikoto arahkan pada wajah peri muda itu, namun sayangnya berhasil ditangkis hanya dengan sayap besar itu yang menjadi penghalang, dengan sempurna melindungi sang pemilik sayap tersebut.

“Tidak sopan.”

Mikoto hanya terkekeh. Pandangnya yang beralih memperhatikan gerak lembut sayap Reishi yang kembali terlipat di belakang punggung mungil itu. Warna biru tua, segelap langit malam. Warna yang seakan menenggelamkan imajinasinya pada malam musim panas yang cerah ditemani taburan bintang di segala penjuru dinding angkasa.

“Hei, Mikoto.”

Ia menoleh, hanya untuk menemukan sorot mata itu tidak tertuju padanya. Melainkan menerawang jauh ke depan. Pada bukit-bukit, pepohonan, dan kebun-kebun di tanah kerajaan manusia. Ada raut wajah yang tidak bisa Mikoto baca artinya.

“Katamu, ibumu sering menceritakan banyak hal? Dan kau mempercayainya begitu saja?”

Mengalihkan pandang, Mikoto lantas menatap ke arah yang sama seperti apa yang mungkin tengah ditatap peri muda itu. Berusaha mengerti. Mencoba menerjemahkan isi pikiran peri di sampingnya itu.

“Ya, ibuku sering sekali menceritakannya. Tentang peri. Tentang kerajaan kalian. Tentang segala keajaiban yang tersembunyi di balik hutan rimba ini. Awalnya aku memang tidak percaya, sampai aku melihatnya langsung dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.” Jeda dalam kalimatnya. Entah mengapa, Mikoto merasa tidak ingin melanjutkan topik pembicaraan itu. Ia lalu membuka mulutnya lagi, “Omong-omong, sayapmu itu… sungguhan…? Apakah kau… keberatan jika aku memegangnya?”

Diam yang menggantung. Mikoto tahu bahwa tatapan Reishi yang kini terpancang padanya penuh arti menyelidik. Tanda bahwa sang peri muda masih belum mempercayainya seutuhnya. Mendeham pelan, ia buru-buru meneruskan, “Kalau keberatan, tidak perlu—”

Kata-katanya lagi-lagi terputus. Gemerisik suara salju yang tersapu, diiringi irama bentangan. Sayap sang peri muda terjulur ke arahnya. Bagaikan telapak raksasa yang tengah mengajaknya untuk berjabat tangan.

“Silakan. Tapi tolong berhati-hati, musim dingin membuat bulu sayapku mudah rontok.”

Tangannya yang bergerak. Terangkat pelan untuk mempertemukan bulu-bulu itu dengan kulitnya. Lembut. Hangat. Desir yang bergetar pelan dari setiap helai, seolah pembuluh-pembuluh darah tipis mengalir hingga ke serat tertipis bulu-bulu itu. Dan dirinya seakan terlena. Binar di matanya yang Mikoto tahu tidak bisa lagi disembunyikannya.

_Ah. Seperti apa ya, rasanya terbang ke langit dengan sayap ini?_

“Mikoto.”

“Ya?”

Sang peri muda—masih membiarkan tangannya bergerak naik-turun membelai lembut sayap itu—tidak langsung melontarkan kata-katanya. Namun kali ini bukan tatap menyelidik yang tiba di pandang matanya. Melainkan kerut di dahi. Seolah Reishi tengah merangkai kata yang tepat untuk disampaikan padanya.

“Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?”

“Silakan saja.”

“Aku hanya ingin tahu… di hari kedatanganmu ke sini pada musim gugur lalu, kali pertama kau mulai memanggil namaku dari padang rumput ini, kenapa kau membawa serta satu buket bunga tulip jingga?”

“Oh, itu?” Kali ini giliran Mikoto yang berusaha keras menyusun kalimatnya. “Hadiah perkenalan. Ibuku bilang, aku sebaiknya membawa hadiah atau apapun sebagai tanda perkenalan.”

“Apakah kau tahu apa arti dari bunga itu, Mikoto?”

Alisnya bertaut. Berusaha menarik arti bunga itu dari dalam samudera ingatannya. “Kalau tidak salah… pesona? Karena rupamu serta kerajaanmu yang menawan, dan aku ingin menyampaikan hal itu. Tunggu, kenapa kau tahu kalau aku membawa bunga itu?”

Sang peri muda memalingkan wajah. Ada semburat merah jambu menggemaskan yang Mikoto jumpai di atas pipi bulat itu.

“Aaah! Jadi memang benar kau yang mengambilnya, ‘kan? Dan kau juga yang menyelimutiku dengan mantel bulu domba?”

“… bukan aku. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa.”

“Jangan bohong, Reishi! Kalau bukan kau, lalu mengapa kau tahu—oi Reishi, tunggu…!!”

Terlambat. Sang peri muda berdiri dan berlari meninggalkannya. Meski Reishi tidak terbang mengangkasa. Seakan bahasa tubuh itu mengundangnya untuk mengejar. Sontak Mikoto bangkit, melangkahkan kakinya. Berlari mengejar punggung mungil yang dihiasi sepasang sayap agung itu. Ditemani lemparan bola-bola salju yang melayang mengisi jarak keduanya. Serta diiringi gelak tawa yang membumbung tinggi. Gaung yang sudah lama tidak pernah lagi terdengar dan terselip di antara arak-arakan awan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan mampir, dan sampai jumpa besok~!


	3. Chains of Ego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karena sudah lewat dari waktunya, tanpa berpanjang-panjang silakan menikmati karya _author_ dari _**MikoRei Week 2017** day 2_ dengan tema _amaryllis (pride, timidity)_!

#####  _

“Tidak, tentu saja. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah melepaskan.”

_

  


  


  


  


  


Ini bukan pertama kalinya Reishi meringkuk tanpa bisa terlelap di bawah naung angkasa gelap. Ini bukan kali pertama bagi sang peri agung penguasa Moors untuk terjaga sepanjang malam, tanpa rasa berat membebani kedua kelopaknya ataupun lelah menyelimuti raganya. Yang tertinggal pada dirinya di malam-malam seperti itu hanyalah getar dalam dada. Meremang sekujur tubuhnya. Mengunci sendi-sendinya, meski di saat yang sama melahirkan gemuruh lainnya, melilit menjalar hingga ke bulu-bulu yang tertanam di punggungnya. Ingatannya kerap mengelana, di antara kilasan-kilasan disertai gaung suara yang seolah diperbesar dua kali lipat dibandingkan seharusnya.

Masa lalu menyeruak. Kenangan yang telah tertidur berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya. Luapan rasa yang Reishi kira akan selamanya terkunci rapat dalam kotak kenangan di sudut benak tanpa perlu sekali lagi menghirup udara kehidupan. Tanpa sengaja mengecapkan manis yang pahit pada pangkal lidahnya. 

  


> _“Kenapa cuma Paman Reishi yang punya sayap? Curang! Umi juga mau terbang di langit!”_
> 
> _“Kalau begitu, biar Paman Reishi yang membawa kalian terbang? Ya, Paman Reishi? Mau kan membawa keponakanmu yang manis-manis ini untuk sekedar merasakan sensasi melayang di udara?”_
> 
> _“Paman, Kai juga … mau terbang ….”_
> 
> _“Yeay! Ayo terbaaaang!”_

  


Derai tawa anak-anak kecil di padang rumput itu. Desir angin melambai menemani gerak tubuhnya, meliuk kanan-kiri dengan pekik girang di atas punggungnya. Sinar matahari membungkus jiwa raganya dalam hangat. Bahkan di malam gulita seperti saat ini pun Reishi masih dapat merasakan nuansa yang sama. Wangi rerumputan yang sama. Gema tawa yang sama.

Lalu namanya yang dilantunkan oleh manusia-manusia dari masa yang lampau itu. Makhluk tanpa sayap dan tanduk yang di dalam pembuluhnya juga mengalir darah yang sama dengan mereka. Manusia-manusia terkasihnya.

  


> _“Paman Reishi, ayo kemari! Ayo terbang lagi!”_
> 
> _“Manusia ataupun peri, kau tetaplah adikku, Reishi. Keluargaku yang berharga, lebih dari apapun.”_
> 
> _“Meski aku tidak punya kekuatan supranatural atau apapun, sebagai kakakmu aku hanya perlu menggunakan otot-otot tangan dan kakiku dengan porsi lebih banyak agar aku tidak kalah kuat denganmu. Adu panco? Boleh saja! Kalau kau kalah, kau harus makan sup jagung ekstra pedas buatanku! Dan kalau aku kalah? Hmm … baiklah! Jika aku yang kalah, aku berjanji akan berhenti minum anggur … selama sebulan!”_
> 
> _“Aku selalu mensyukuri semua anugerah ini, Reishi. Bisa hidup berdampingan dengan para peri, benar-benar merupakan sebuah kehormatan tiada tara bagiku. Meski mungkin … satu-satunya penyesalanku hanyalah … ketika kelak aku harus meninggalkanmu dan ayah terlebih dahulu. Terutama ayah … akan seperti apa perasaannya, ya, jika ia ditinggal pergi terlebih dahulu oleh anaknya? Tapi setidaknya, masih ada kau, Reishi. Di hari tuanya nanti, kutititip ayah padamu ya, adik kecilku yang manis!”_

  


Dalam pembaringannya, Reishi berguling. Gelisah. Rasa yang tengah bermain dalam sukmanya membuatnya resah. Besar keinginannya untuk menenangkan segala gemuruh yang berkecamuk. Besar kerinduannya akan rasa damai yang telah berhasil diraihnya setidaknya dalam belasan tahun ke belakang. Tidak ada perang. Tidak ada genderang maupun terompet tantangan dari dunia manusia yang dibunyikan. Tidak ada ringkik kuda di tengah kobar bara api. Tidak ada denting pedang melawan hujan bebatuan maupun akar-akar tanaman raksasa yang akan dengan mudah melumpuhkan musuh-musuhnya.

Dan ketika Reishi telah mampu melupakan segalanya, melepaskan segala lukanya atas peperangan yang kerap digaungkan para manusia itu, seorang bocah laki-laki datang dalam hidupnya. Mengusik hari-harinya. Mengobrak-abrik ritme tenteramnya hanya dengan namanya yang tidak jarang lirih terucap dari bibir itu. Sejauh apapun jaraknya, di ujung ufuk sekalipun, Reishi mampu mendengar suara yang membisik namanya. Lembut. Hangat.

  


_Reishi._

_Reishi. Reishi. Reishi._

  


Perih menjelma dalam dadanya. Sesak. Padahal sudah begitu lama Reishi belajar arti rasa pahit dari ketakutan dan arogansi yang diciptakan manusia. Sudah puluhan tahun lamanya ia mendekam dalam balutan duka yang merenggut begitu banyak orang terkasih dari sisinya. Ia pun sudah tidak bisa lagi menghitung berapa banyak omelan maupun komentar Izumo, sang Peri Flora, mengenai masa-masa keemasan antara ras manusia dan ras peri telah usai, bahwa kedua golongan ini tidak mungkin lagi bisa hidup berdampingan dalam harmoni seperti apa yang dialaminya berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu. Dan Reishi mengerti. Logikanya memahami.

Walau tidak dengan hati kecilnya.

Menyerah, Reishi bangkit dari lilitan akar yang menjadi tempat tidurnya. Lalu dahan-dahan yang menyibak, menuruti lambai tangannya, membebaskan tubuhnya serta tatapannya untuk memandang ke langit-langit angkasa. Malam cerah bertabur kerlap-kerlip bintang. Seramai jalaran rasa dalam jiwanya.

Dalam segala kecamuk yang membelenggu, Reishi menghempaskan dirinya. Menjatuhkan dirinya pada aliran anak-anak angin. Lalu membentangkan sayapnya lebar-lebar. Membiarkan angin menuntun kepak bulu-bulu di punggungnya. Sejauh ia mampu melaju. Setinggi langit malam menelan tenteramnya.

  


_______________________________________________________________

  


“Semalam kau pergi ke mana?”

Alis Reishi terangkat. “Oya? Izumo melihatku, rupanya? Wah, seharusnya untuk lain kali aku berhati-hati agar tidak ketahuan siapapun.”

“Bercandaanmu tidak lucu, Reishi.”

“Akupun tidak sedang bercanda. Ya, semalam aku pergi. Hanya sekedar terbang, mencari angin. Aku sedang tidak bisa tidur jadi kupikir dengan terbang sebentar, aku bisa melakukan peregangan kecil dengan tubuhku.”

“Sekedar terbang bahkan hingga menyambangi istana kerajaan manusia yang jaraknya memakan satu hari penuh perjalanan, eh? Wilayah Moors sepertinya sudah tidak cukup luas untukmu melakukan relaksasi sebelum tidur?”

Suasana menegang. Reishi mampu merasa bulu-bulu di punggungnya berdiri. Disertai sensasi melilit di perutnya.

“Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, Izumo.”

“Begitu pula denganku. Aku hanya merasa perlu sekali lagi mengingatkanmu tentang—”

“—tentang bahaya yang mampu ditimbulkan oleh entitas bernama manusia, begitu? Izumo, dengar. Ketakutan bukanlah untuk dipelihara. Dan kau melihat sendiri buah seperti apa dari rasa ketakutan yang ditumbuhkembangkan. Lalu apakah kita harus menanam buah yang sama? Menurutku tidak. Masa lalu ada bukan untuk terus-menerus ditatap. Ia ada untuk mengajarkan makhluk berakal seperti kita, atau manusia, tentang apa yang baik dan mana yang buruk.”

Lalu jeda yang menggantung. Waktu bergulir mengisi keheningan. Hingga sang peri di hadapan Reishi membuka mulut.

“Jadi, harga dirimu memaafkannya? Harga dirimu menerima semua luka yang para manusia itu torehkan pada tanah kerajaan kita? Harga dirimu mengakui seluruh darah ayah ibu kita yang ditumpahkan tangan mereka?”

“Tidak, tentu saja. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah melepaskan.”

“Melepaskan?”

“Ya, Izumo. Karena perananku sebagai Peri Pelindung Moors, maka aku tidak boleh membenamkan diriku dengan perasaan itu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan akan menjadi segelap apa Moors jika sang pelindungnya tenggelam dalam berbagai macam energi negatif.”

“Kau berkata seperti ini … bukankah karena pengaruh bocah manusia itu?”

“Mikoto? Mikoto tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini, Izumo—”

“—tetap waspada, Reishi. Karena aku sendiri tidak ingin tragedi enam puluh tahun itu terulang kembali, dengan kau yang menjadi tokoh utamanya kali ini.”

Degup di jantungnya. Perih. Meski satu senyum lantas mengembang di bibirnya.

“Kalau begitu, bantu aku mengawasinya, Izumo. Anak laki-laki itu memiliki mimpi mustahil untuk membawa kedamaian di antara kedua kerajaan ini. Karena itu, bantu aku untuk mengawasinya mewujudkan mimpi muluknya itu.”

  


_______________________________________________________________

  


“Hei, Reishi, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?”

Sang peri muda Moors, yang semula tengah fokus memberi makan beri berwarna pelangi pada seekor anak rusa, lantas menoleh pada lawan bicaranya.

“Silakan. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Mikoto?”

“Apakah para peri … sebetulnya benci dengan manusia?”

Debar di dadanya mengguruh. Pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak disangkanya, terucap begitu saja dengan begitu polos dari bibir anak manusia itu. Padahal selama satu siklus tahun pertemanan keduanya, sang bocah laki-laki hanya menanyakan hal-hal yang memang lazim untuk dipertanyakan manusia. Seperti bagaimana cara lumba-lumba bertanduk untuk tetap hidup di bawah danau Moors yang permukaannya membeku sempurna di musim dingin, atau mengenai anggur berwarna emas, juga mengapa sosok _humanoid_ yang sekujur tubuh terbentuk balutan akar ternyata begitu kuat hingga tidak sanggup ditembus maupun ditebas belati. Tidak pernah sekalipun bocah itu mempertanyakan hal lain, utamanya mengenai para peri yang berperawakan serupa dengan manusia.

“Reishi, kau dengar pertanyaanku?”

Ada kerucut di bibir itu. Sangat menggemaskan. Meski Reishi tidak menunjukkan raut ketertarikannya dan hanya menghela napas singkat sebelum menjawab, “Ya, aku mendengarnya, Mikoto. Berikan aku waktu sedikit untuk berpikir. Karena aku sendiri tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.”

“Kenapa tidak tahu? Hanya tinggal bilang ‘ya’ atau ‘tidak’.”

Pandangan matanya memicing. Reaksi bocah laki-laki itu yang terasa seperti kail yang dililitkan umpan, sementara Reishi dengan mudah terpancing. “Ho? Lalu jika kubilang, ‘Ya, mereka membenci manusia, karena itu mereka juga membencimu,’ lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau akan menyerah datang ke sini?”

Namun jawaban yang diberikan anak manusia itu untuk kesekian kalinya mengejutkannya.

“Tidak, tentu saja. Yang akan kulakukan tinggal membuktikan pada mereka bahwa manusia itu tidak menakutkan. Memang, manusia seringkali menjengkelkan, tapi tidak semua manusia itu buruk. Tapi jika ceritanya adalah mereka membenciku karena pribadiku, ya … aku juga hanya tinggal membuktikan bahwa aku bocah baik-baik yang terlanjur menyukai negeri ajaib ini.” 

Kata-kata yang bagaikan buah manis berbalut madu. Menyembunyikan rasa asam atau pahit yang mungkin saja tersimpan dalam daging buahnya. Meski anehnya, Reishi mempercayainya. Begitu saja ia melenakan dirinya dalam untaian kalimat yang terasa seperti mimpi indah itu.

“Dan yang berpikiran seperti ini tidak hanya aku. Ibuku juga beranggapan demikian. Ibuku… sangat mempercayai keberadaan kalian, para peri.”

Tanpa sadar, ia mengangguk. Satu gumaman meluncur lepas dari mulutnya tanpa tertahan.

“Ya, aku tahu.”

“Eh?! Kau mengetahuinya? Bagaimana bisa?!”

Binar lugu penuh rasa ingin tahu menggenang di antara manik emas itu. Membuat lidah Reishi kelu. Menguapkan segala dusta dan ribuan alasan yang semula ingin dilontarkannya agar ia tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu.

“Aku bisa mendengarnya.”

“Mendengar apa?”

“Suara manusia,” ucap Reishi pada akhirnya. Ada beban yang menyelinap di setiap kata-katanya. “Sejauh apapun, di manapun mereka berada, aku selalu bisa mendengar suara mereka yang mempercayai entitas kami. Mendengar doa dan permohonan mereka, dari waktu ke waktu. Permintaan akan kesuburan tanah. Permohonan akan kesejahteraan hewan ternak. Juga … yang hanya membisikkan ucapan lirih bahwa mereka masih percaya bahwa kami terus mengawasi mereka dari jauh, serta berharap bahwa suatu saat kami akan menampakkan wujud kami di hadapan mereka, bahwa akan tiba hari di mana kedua kerajaan ini dapat hidup rukun berdampingan kembali ….”

Keduanya terdiam. Gemerisik dedaunan yang memayungi keduanya mengisi di antara hening yang menyapa. Namun Reishi merasakannya. Seolah begitu banyak kata yang tengah ia maupun Mikoto rajut untuk dilemparkan kemudian. Hingga akhirnya Reishi sendiri yang menyerah pada rasa gatal di lidahnya untuk mengakhiri sepi tersebut.

“Mikoto, kau sendiri … sudah sejauh mana kau mengetahui mengenai Moors, utamanya tentang hubungan Moors dengan manusia?”

Dilihatnya bocah itu menggeleng. Ada raut frustasi yang Reishi baca dari wajah itu.

“Sesungguhnya, tidak banyak. Topik mengenai Moors merupakan hal yang sejujurnya tabu untuk dibicarakan di kerajaanku. Meski begitu, hanya aku, ibuku, dan paman penjaga perpustakaan yang diam-diam sering membicarakan tentang Moors. Ibu maupun paman tidak pernah menceritakannya secara detail, tapi … dari apa yang kudengar, hingga puluhan tahun yang lalu Moors masih menjalin hubungan dengan sebuah desa yang terletak tidak jauh dari padang rumput perbatasan antara negeri manusia dan hutan rimba Moors, sampai pada suatu masa terjadinya perang besar yang membuat Moors memutuskan untuk tidak lagi memberikan pemberkatannya pada manusia.”

Perih menyambar benaknya. Kilasan ingatan-ingatan berkelebat, berkejaran dalam kepalanya. Suara derak api dan teriakan yang sayup-sayup didengarnya. Meski Reishi kecil saat itu terpaku, belum mengerti akan makna peperangan yang tengah terjadi di depan kedua matanya. Tubuhnya yang disembunyikan dalam istana kuarsa. Dan ketika ia berhasil membebaskan diri, tembok duri raksasa yang diciptakan pada pendahulunya itu mengurungnya, meniadakan jembatannya dengan dunia manusia. Masa-masa kelam di mana Moors, selama empat puluh tahun lamanya dikepung oleh kabut kelabu hutan duri. Hingga dua puluh tahun silam sang Peri Flora memutuskan untuk merobohkan dinding duri raksasa itu.

Puluhan tahun berlalu. Meski bagi Reishi, semua terasa begitu segar di ingatannya, hanya dengan bocah manusia itu menuturkan kisah tersebut.

“Mikoto, tidakkah kau ingin bertanya padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kau tahu berapa umurku, seharusnya kau bisa menebak bahwa aku … menyaksikan kejadian itu, bukan?”

Sepasang emas yang lantas terpancang pada ungunya. Tajam. Penuh kekuatan.

“Aku menunggumu menceritakannya sendiri, Reishi. Dan kuyakin, saat itu kau pasti masih kecil. Aku hanya tidak bisa memintamu bercerita, apalagi jika ternyata peristiwa itu merupakan sebuah tragedi mengerikan yang dilalui seorang anak kecil. Jadi, kau boleh menceritakannya padaku kapanpun kau siap, Reishi. Aku akan menunggu.”

Seringai polos yang diberikan bocah itu. Memendarkan hangat dalam luapan debar yang semula memerih di dadanya. Menenangkannya.

“Terima kasih, Mikoto.”

“Sama-sama, Reishi. Kalau begitu, sudah waktunya aku pergi.”

Sebersit rasa kecewa hadir di benaknya. “Oh? Padahal ini baru tengah hari, dan biasanya kau selalu bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal di sini setidaknya sampai matahari tenggelam.”

“Karena aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang.”

Kali ini, percik rasa ingin tahu yang mengundangnya bermain. “Seseorang?”

“Ya. Seorang nenek dari desa di dekat sini. Selama ini aku selalu menumpang menginap di rumahnya. Namun siang ini beliau bilang bahwa beliau akan pindah, jadi aku berniat mengunjunginya untuk yang terakhir kali. Ah, nenek itu juga sering sekali menceritakan tentang kerajaanmu ini. Mungkin saja … beliau adalah orang yang kau kenal? Kau mau ikut denganku?”

Deru debar jantungnya yang meliar. Sesak yang kemudian melanda. Desa di dekat sini, katanya? Apakah itu desa yang dikenalnya? Desa kecil penuh kenangan masa kecilnya? Desa yang sudah enam puluh tahun tidak pernah lagi Reishi lihat, karena dari apa yang ia dengar, sudah tidak ada lagi penghuni desa itu yang berhasil selamat dari insiden puluhan tahun silam. Lalu … mengapa?

Dengan gemetar di sekujur tubuh yang berusaha disembunyikannya, Reishi mengangguk.

“Bawa aku ke sana, Mikoto. Tunjukkan aku jalannya.”

  


_______________________________________________________________

  


Ketika Reishi tiba di tempat tujuannya, ia sudah tidak lagi mengenali di mana ia berpijak saat itu. Gambaran tentang sebuah desa subur makmur dalam ingatannya telah tergantikan. Ladang jagung yang telah berubah menjadi lahan kering penuh semak belukar tinggi. Lahan peternakan yang juga sama tidak terurusnya. Bangunan-bangunan rumah yang jumlahnya tidak lagi seramai dahulu. Jalan setapak batu yang kini tidak jelas ke mana arahnya, tertutup ilalang dan lumut-lumut yang membuat licin setiap kaki yang melangkah di atasnya. Tidak ada lagi suara embik domba maupun eluhan sapi. Tidak ada lagi wangi kopi dan cokelat. Tidak ada lagi dendang tawa maupun tegur sapa yang dahulu mengalun sepanjang hari.

Sesuatu dalam hatinya menjerit perih. Seperti inikah sang waktu memunahkan ingatannya, masa kecilnya?

“Sebelah sini, Reishi.”

Bersusah payah kakinya melangkah, sembari menyembunyikan sayap besar di balik jubah yang menyeret mengekor derapnya. ia mengikuti Mikoto, sesekali menerima uluran tangan bocah itu yang membantunya mendaki jalan setapak terjal. Reishi sama sekali tidak ingat bahwa jalan seterjal itu pernah menjadi pernak-pernik desa yang dikenalnya. Hingga Reishi tiba di puncak sebuah bukit, dengan satu bangunan rumah mungil berdiri, dinaungi pepohonan buah-buahan dan petak-petak bunga di sekitar.

Langkahnya terhenti. Hanya dari pelitur dan bentuk atap lengkungnya, Reishi mengenali rumah itu.

“Mikoto, aku … sepertinya sampai di sini saja.”

Raut keheranan terpancar dari bocah itu. “Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan nenek itu?”

Namun belum sempat Reishi menjawabnya, derit pintu kayu yang dibuka tertangkap indera pendengarannya. Cepat-cepat Reishi melompat, melesat memanjati batang dan bertengger di antara dahan pepohonan. Disertai laju detak jantungnya yang mengguruh, ia lalu memperhatikan Mikoto tidak jauh di bawahnya, menghampiri sosok wanita tua yang juga berjalan tergopoh-gopoh mendekati bocah itu.

“Ah, Mikoto rupanya. Tumben kau datang di siang hari seperti ini?”

“Nenek bilang Nenek akan pindah hari ini, jadi kuputuskan untuk datang lebih cepat.”

“Kebetulan sekali kalau begitu. Kau mau temani nenek sebentar untuk memetik bunga?”

Dilihatnya bocah manusia itu mengangguk, lalu menuntun sang wanita tua berjalan perlahan ke arah pekarangan yang ditanami bunga berkelopak merah dengan semburat putih di bagian tengahnya. Amarilis merah. Bunga yang amat Reishi kenal, baik bentuk maupun artinya. Dan ketika sepasang tangan yang telah ditumbuhi keriput di kulit itu, dengan perlahan dan seolah penuh rasa, memetik seluruh bunga-bunga yang telah mekar untuk kemudian disatukan dan dibungkus menjadi sebuah buket bunga, Reishi tahu rasa panas membuncah di sisi wajahnya.

“Terima kasih sudah membantuku memetik bunga-bunga yang terakhir mekar ini, Mikoto. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan satupun yang sudah mekar dan berakhir layu tanpa sempat kupersembahkan di makam mereka.”

“Makam di belakang rumah Nenek itu?”

“Ya. Kau mau melihatnya?”

Reishi kembali mengawasi kedua manusia itu berjalan, kali ini mendekati pohon tempatnya bersembunyi. Tanpa berpikir panjang, alih-alih diam di tempatnya, Reishi melompat, mendarat di dahan pohon lainnya. Suara lompatannya menimbulkan gemerisik yang ternyata tidak luput dari pendengaran sang wanita tua tersebut.

“Suara apa itu?”

“A—eh … mungkin suara burung, Nek ….”

Namun ketika Reishi menoleh kembali, ada senyum mengembang di wajah keriput itu. Raut yang memandang ke sekeliling, seolah mencari. Reishi hanya mampu melihat sisi wajah sang wanita tua, namun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memberitahunya akan pancaran rasa rindu yang memayungi bola mata itu.

“Nenek?”

“Bukan apa-apa, Mikoto. Ayo, sebelah sini.”

“Ini … makam keluarga Nenek?”

“Ya. Yang sebelah sini, makam orang tua nenek. Lalu yang ini, makam adik nenek.”

“Lalu … nisan yang tidak ada namanya ini …?”

“Oh, ini? Ini hanya batu peringatan. Supaya nenek masih mengingat akan paman nenek.”

“Paman …? Memangnya sekarang, Nenek tidak tahu di mana keberadaan paman Nenek?”

“Nenek tahu, tentu saja. Dan nenek juga tahu, beliau pasti masih hidup di suatu tempat, di negeri yang jauh. Yang nenek tidak tahu hanyalah apakah wujud beliau masih sama mungilnya seperti dulu, atau sudah sama-sama menua seperti nenek. Tua-tua begini, nenek punya paman yang merupakan seorang peri, loh, fufufu ….”

Degup di jantung Reishi semakin mendera. Pilu. Betapa kuat keinginannya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Meski tubuhnya kaku. Seakan terpancang di antara dahan-dahan pepohonan. Terkunci oleh rimbun dedaunan dan dekap ranting yang tidak sudi membiarkannya berlari.

“Kau tidak ikut tertawa, Mikoto? Nenek pikir kelakar nenek tadi bisa sedikit menghilangkan raut wajah sedihmu itu.”

“M—maaf, Nek ….”

“Tidak perlu minta maaf. Kau juga tidak perlu mempercayai cerita nenek barusan—”

“—aku mempercayai Nenek. Karena aku juga ….”

“Shhh. Tidak perlu kau lanjutkan. Terima kasih karena kau sudah percaya pada nenek. Dan maaf, sepertinya nenek tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu. Mengenai peristiwa yang terjadi puluhan tahun lalu, nenek pun tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Meski nenek tahu … hari-hari yang nenek lalui ketika nenek kecil, dibawa terbang di atas punggung bersayap sekuat gunung dan selebar angkasa itu bukanlah sekedar khayal imajinasi anak kecil semata. Mereka adalah nyata adanya. Dan nenek tahu, nenek pun pernah hidup di antara mereka.”

“Nek, jika … jika mereka bisa mendengarmu sekarang, apa yang ingin Nenek sampaikan pada mereka?”

Ia melihat wanita tua itu terdiam. Tatapan mata sendu yang terpancang pada batu nisan tanpa nama. Meski pada akhirnya dilihatnya sang nenek menggeleng. Satu senyum teduh mampir di bibir keriput itu.

“Aneh. Hanya dengan berbicara bersamamu hari ini, lalu suara kepak sayap, dan wangi manis ini … nenek seolah telah selesai mencurahkan segala hal yang selama puluhan tahun ini tersimpan dalam benak nenek. Terima kasih, Mikoto. Dan kalau kau tidak keberatan, boleh nenek minta tolong sesuatu padamu, untuk terakhir kalinya?”

“Ya. Nenek boleh minta apa saja padaku.”

“Kau anak yang baik, Mikoto. Kalau begitu, jika hari ini kau bertemu lagi dengan para peri, tolong berikan bunga ini pada mereka. Mungkin ini adalah yang terakhir yang bisa nenek berikan pada mereka, meski besar harapan nenek bahwa ini bukanlah yang terakhir yang bisa manusia berikan untuk menghormati keberadaan mereka.”

“Baik, Nek. Akan kusampaikan.”

“Terima kasih banyak, Mikoto. Ah, rupanya kereta kuda yang menjemput sudah datang. Maaf karena nenek tidak bisa lagi menjamumu dengan kasur kumal dan secangkir teh panas. Hati-hati di perjalananmu pulang nanti.”

Suara derap kereta kuda mendekat. Sang wanita tua yang lantas dibawa oleh beberapa laki-laki tegap berpakaian layaknya tentara kerajaan. Sementara sang bocah di bawah pengawasannya sontak berlari dalam senyap, menyelinap di antara puing-puing dinding kayu, berusaha menghilangkan sosok dari pandangan para laki-laki tersebut. Hingga derap kaki kuda terdengar menjauh dan hilang dari pandangan, terkaburkan oleh deretan pepohonan, Reishi turun dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Dan ketika kakinya menyapa tanah, basah mengalir deras di pipinya. Membanjir dari kedua manik ungunya. Perih membuncah yang tidak lagi sanggup ditahannya. Pandangnya memburam, tidak lagi bisa ia fokuskan dan hanya terpancang ke arah perginya kereta kuda yang membawa sang wanita tua tadi.

Dalam gemetar dan gelegak emosi yang membelenggu tubuhnya, sepasang tangan merengkuhnya. Menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan kecil meskipun hangat. Begitu kuat. Begitu erat.

Tanpa perlu terdengar isak meluncur dari bibirnya, dalam bentuk bulir keperakan, Reishi meruntuhkan dinding egonya. Dan pada pundak itu ia menyandarkan seluruh laranya. Luka yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya. Perih yang tidak diacuhkannya. Atas beban sebagai penyandang gelar sebagai peri pelindung Moors yang disemat di pundak rapuhnya sendiri, yang selama ini tidak pernah mengizinkannya untuk berduka, walau hanya untuk satu detik detak jantung sang waktu sekalipun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maafkan atas keterlambatan _author_ yang mabok ngga enak badan hari ini *sobs*. Sampai jumpa pada tema berikutnya~!


	4. Years of Yearnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _ **Author’s WARNING**_ untuk adegan implisit dan implikasi kekerasan. Terlepas dari itu, selamat menikmati _**MikoRei Week 2017** day 3_ dengan tema _jonquil (love me/desire)_!

#####  _

“Ini jawabanku, Reishi. Baik kini, maupun tiga tahun yang lalu, aku sudah tahu bahwa aku ingin memilikimu.”

_

  


  


  


  


  


> _“Kudengar, kau sering sekali pergi ke wilayah perbatasan, Mikoto?”_
> 
> _“Betul, Yang Mulia. Untuk mengawasi keadaan, mempelajari situasi masyarakat, meninjau desa dan kota-kota kecil yang jauh dari jangkauan ibukota.”_
> 
> _“Benar begitu? Tidak ada niatan lain?”_
> 
> _“Anda menyangsikan saya, Yang Mulia?”_
> 
> _“Bagaimana tidak? Kedua putra kembarku meninggal di usia muda akibat wabah penyakit yang sampai sekarang tidak diketahui obatnya. Sementara ibumu? Kita semua tahu bahwa ia sembuh begitu saja, kembali sehat tidak lama setelah kau sering pergi ke wilayah perbatasan. Siapapun pasti akan mengira bahwa kau telah menemukan sesuatu di sana, seperti tumbuhan obat, misalnya, yang kemudian kau berikan pada ibumu.”_
> 
> _“Itu semua hanya kecemasan Anda, Yang Mulia. Saya berani pergi hanya karena ibu telah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kepulihannya. Saya pun menyesali kepergian Pangeran Akito dan Pangeran Hayato, karenanya—”_
> 
> _“—karenanya kau merasa bahwa kau berhak menggantikanku untuk menduduki tahta kerajaan? Dengan apa yang tengah kau lakukan secara diam-diam di belakangku, jangan pikir bahwa aku akan menyerahkan kekuasaanku begitu saja, atau bahkan pada ayahmu sekalipun.”_
> 
> _“Baik, Yang Mulia.”_

  


_Percakapan terakhirnya dengan sang raja meninggalkan pahit tersendiri di setiap tindak-tanduknya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Mikoto menyaksikannya. Perang memecah di depan kedua matanya, tidak lama berselang dari hari ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas. Ketika dirinya tengah bersenda gurau dengan para peri di tepi istana kuarsa, mengeringkan pakaiannya yang basah kuyup setelah diceburkan oleh sang peri fauna ke permukaan danau, genderang perang yang ditabuh menginvasi pendengarannya. Situasi di sekitarnya menegang. Peri Flora, Peri Fauna, dan Peri Cuaca yang melompat, mengepak sayap dengan tergesa-gesa. Makhluk-makhluk hutan belarian. Bahkan yang kecil dan tampak lemah sekalipun berpacu menuju satu arah yang sama. Bersatu untuk mempertahankan keutuhan tanah kerajaan mereka._

_Sementara ketika Mikoto memutar tumit, baru saja hendak mengangkat kakinya, satu telapak tangan menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. Lalu sepasang ungu terpancang. Sarat kilat yang menyesakkan dadanya._

_“Jika kau pergi, siapa yang akan kau bela, Mikoto? Di pihak mana … kau akan berdiri?”_

_Lidahnya kelu. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dan sang peri pelindung Moors menjejak tanah kuat-kuat, meluncur secepat petir menyambar. Meski di tengah bimbangnya, meski otaknya sama sekali belum bisa memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat sebagai balasan dari pertanyaan sederhana sang peri agung, Mikoto turut memburu langkahnya. Ia masih ingat arahnya. Menuju padang rumput yang menghubungkan dunianya dengan kerajaan para peri. Satu-satunya tempat yang memungkinkan terjadinya pertumpahan darah antara kaumnya dengan kaum penghuni Moors. Walau sejujurnya, Mikoto tidak pernah terbersit sekalipun bahwa padang rumput yang sama nyatanya telah berulang kali menjadi saksi bisu dari setiap tragedi maupun aksi peperangan yang dikobarkan manusia._

_Keringat yang semakin membasahi tengkuknya, membanjiri punggung dan telapak tangannya. Napasnya menderu. Dadanya sakit bukan main. Hutan rimba yang tidak pernah seluas itu dalam ingatannya. Seolah pepohonan di sekelilingnya bergerak demi menyesatkan langkahnya, memperlebar radius hutan, jika perlu mengunci dirinya agar ia tidak perlu menginjakkan kaki di medan pertempuran itu. Sementara sahut-menyahut dentum dan gelegar menggaung dari kejauhan. Menulikan telinganya. Mendenging ngilu di kepalanya._

_Apakah ini yang dinamakan peperangan? Apakah seperti ini teror yang diciptakan dari serangan demi serangan yang tidak jelas apa penyebab maupun tujuannya? Mikoto tidak bisa mengerti. Ia tidak pernah mampu memahami arti dari setiap bendera pertempuran yang dikibarkan di perbatasan kedua negeri itu._

_“Peri bersayap hitam itu telah melukai raja! Serang dia … !!”_

_Teriakan yang tidak lagi terdengar bagai sayup-sayup di gendang telinganya. Menggema, memenuhi seisi rongga tengkoraknya. Namun Mikoto tidak berhenti. Ia terus belari. Dalam peluh. Dalam sengal napas. Hingga ketika ia tiba di tepi hutan rimba itu, pemandangan yang tidak pernah diimpikannya menginvasi kedua penglihatannya._

_Peperangan telah usai. Pasukan manusia yang porak-poranda, dengan para panglima yang terluka menarik mundur para tentaranya. Dan dari kejauhan, Mikoto mampu melihat tandu emas bermotif sebuah lambang yang sama dengan apa yang tersemat di dada kirinya, mengangkut seonggok tubuh tergolek tak bernyawa._

_Detak jantungnya yang seolah terhenti. Rajanya telah wafat dalam pertempuran itu._

_Sementara para peri dan makhluk penghuni hutan pun berangsur beranjak, berarak kembali ke dalam lebatnya hutan. Totem batu yang semula Mikoto kira hanyalah sebagai patung penjaga hutan rimba Moors, dalam rupa menyeramkan itu melangkah diiringi getar di atas tanah, kembali pada tempat mereka semula berdiri dan mendekam layaknya tumpukan patung batu tinggi. Makhluk-makhluk humanoid pun satu persatu meninggalkan padang rumput. Begitu pula dengan Peri Flora, Peri Fauna, dan Peri Cuaca. Hanya sang Peri Fauna yang melempar senyum padanya, meski terasa begitu sendu ditambah satu tepukan di puncak kepalanya. Yang tertinggal hanyalah sesosok peri bersayap segelap biru langit malam, berdiri memunggunginya, dengan kedua tangan sang peri yang berlumuran darah._

_Desir dalam dadanya menggeliat. Dihiasi pemandangan rerumputan yang bergoyang dihembus anak-anak angin, meniup surai-surai biru tua dan bulu-bulu lembut dari sepasang sayap besar itu, sang peri di depannya terlihat begitu kuat. Begitu agung. Lebih mempesona dari sosok yang dikenalnya selama ini._

_“Reishi ….”_

_Sosok itu berbalik. Menghadapnya. Ada sorot lain menggenang di dalam ungu itu. Ada lengkung mengambang di bibir itu. Sarat makna dan arti. Namun bagi Mikoto, tatapan itu mengintimidasi._

_“Kau … terluka?”_

_“Oh, ini?” Sang peri tampak mengangkat tangannya. Menatap ke dalam merah yang menghitam di antara jemari lentik itu. “Maaf, Mikoto. Tapi ini bukan darahku. Ini … adalah darah rajamu.”_

_Satu hantaman lain dalam dadanya. Ngilu. Sesak._

_“Kau sudah melihatnya sendiri bukan? Gelombang demi gelombang serangan yang datang dari setiap generasi. Dan kau tidak bisa memungkirinya. Inilah yang terjadi. Inilah kenyataan yang disuguhkan di antara dua kerajaan kita. Dan masihkah kau bisa melihat kemungkinan kata perdamaian menyelesaikan peperangan tanpa akhir ini?”_

_Kecamuk dalam benaknya. Ribuan kata berjejalan di pita suaranya. Tanpa ada satupun yang bisa meluncur keluar._

_“Jadi … sudahkah kau menemukan jawabannya, Mikoto? Dalam peperangan ini, di sisi manakah kau akan berdiri?”_

_Mikoto tidak menjawabnya. Alih-alih, kakinya melangkah. Seolah terseok. Lantas kedua tangannya terjulur, merengkuh sosok agung itu ke dalam peluknya. Diiringi gelegak rasa yang membuncah. Tumpah-ruah. Sebagaimana ia ingin menuangkannnya dalam kata-kata. Walau Mikoto tidak pernah bisa. Hanya dengan kedua tangannya, serta kepalanya yang kemudian ia benamkan pada pundak itu, ia menggantungkan harapnya._

_Asanya bahwa sang pelindung Moors akan mengerti jawaban yang ingin diberikannya atas pertanyaan itu._

  


_______________________________________________________________

  


Mikoto berusia dua puluh tahun. Dan gema peperangan itu tidak pernah terasa seperti bagian dari masa lalu yang jauh. Nyatanya, semua bagaikan baru terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu.

Semenjak detik itu, kehidupannya berubah drastis. Mikoto yang semula bukanlah seorang pangeran yang dicalonkan sebagai seorang raja, mengingat ayahnya hanyalah adik dari mendiang raja, sementara sang penguasa negeri yang memiliki dua orang putra laki-laki, membuatnya tumbuh besar dalam bayang-bayang sosok yang diperhitungkan sebagai penerus tahta kerajaan. Namun tangan takdir berkata lain. Jerat tali nasib tidak pernah memainkan iramanya seharmonis apa yang bisa diperkirakan otak terbatas manusia. Sekejap saja, gelar sebagai pangeran penerus tahta secara tidak langsung dibebankan di atas pundaknya, tepat setelah kedua putra sang raja menutup mata dalam usia belia akibat wabah penyakit yang sama seperti apa yang menyerang ibundanya.

Lalu dengan kepergian sang raja kini, yang meninggalkan luka serta torehan dendam yang mendalam di hati rakyat atas entitas peri bersayap hitam yang konon disinyalir sebagai makhluk yang berani merenggut nyawa sang penguasa, Mikoto merasa beban di punggungnya bertambah. Ratusan kali lebih mengikat. Ribuan kali lebih mendera.

Sementara pundaknya terasa melemah, Jutaan kali lebih rapuh.

  


> _“Tinggal kaulah satu-satunya calon penerus kerajaan ini, Mikoto. Rakyat berharap banyak padamu.”_
> 
> _“Tidak ada lagi waktu untuk bermain-main. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk mengurusi kepentinganmu sendiri. Kau punya kerajaan yang harus kau bangun. Kau punya masyarakat yang harus kau pimpin.”_
> 
> _“Hentikan semua mimpi mulukmu tentang kedamaian antara kerajaan kita dengan kerajaan penuh sihir dan monster jahat itu, Mikoto. Kau tahu keberadaan mereka hanya akan mengancam kehidupan kita. Cepat atau lambat, kau yang akan memimpin para tentara dan berada di barisan depan untuk mempertahankan kedaulatan kerajaan kita.”_
> 
> _“Kau tidak bisa lari dari takdirmu sebagai seorang pangeran negeri ini.”_

  


Bohong. Bohong bohong bohong.

Mikoto tidak bisa menerimanya. Ia _tidak ingin_ mengakuinya.

Ia ingin pergi. Sejauh kedua kakinya sanggup membawanya berlari. Selama paru-parunya mampu menahan engah napasnya. Sedalam hutan rimba Moors bersedia menerima kehadirannya, sekaligus menyembunyikan keberadaannya dari kaumnya sendiri.

Karena anak manusia yang telah menginjak kedewasaan itu telah menentukan pilihannya. Jawabannya atas pertanyaan sang peri penguasa Moors yang terlontar tiga tahun silam. Pada pihak mana kesetiaannya akan tertanam? Di sisi mana ia akan berdiri dan menghunuskan pedangnya?

Dan bagi Mikoto, di samping sang peri agung itulah setiap jawabnya disandarkan. Di sisi sosok yang juga telah beranjak dewasa, tubuh semampai meramping, otot lengan kaki yang terbalut kekuatan, serta sirat ungu setajam elang itulah segala asanya dipertaruhkan.

  


_______________________________________________________________

  


“Kau melarikan diri lagi dari istana, Mikoto?”

Sang peri, menatapnya dengan ungu berkilat ganas, tangan terlipat di atas dada, dan suara decak lidah kentara yang sengaja tidak ditutup-tutupi. Sementara dirinya hanya menyeringai. Tangan terangkat untuk mengelus sisi belakang kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

“Aku hanya sedang kedapatan tugas melakukan kunjungan ke kota tidak jauh dari sini. Jadi kupikir, tidak ada salahnya jika aku mampir sejenak—”

“—dan mengambil resiko kau tertangkap basah memasuki hutan Moors untuk menemuiku, Mikoto? Aku tidak tahu di mana kau menaruh otakmu.”

Satu seringai lagi. Berusaha memaklumi. Nyatanya, perubahan yang drastis itu tidak hanya berlangsung pada dirinya. Tekanan yang serupa juga tampak membelenggu sang peri penguasa Moors. Hanya dari bahasa tubuh yang ditunjukkan sang peri padanya, Mikoto sudah mengetahuinya. Selama tiga tahun berlalu, Reishi terang-terangan tengah menarik diri darinya. Semenjak kedua tangannya merengkuh tubuh sang peri dalam lautan perih yang menggenang selepas kaum peri memenangkan peperangan, tidak ada lagi ajakan sang peri untuk bercengkerama bersama, untuk menjelajah hutan, berburu beri pelangi, atau hanya untuk sekedar bertukar cerita di tepi danau. Tampak begitu kasatmata terpantul di kedua penglihatannya, bahwa ada tembok yang tengah mati-matian dibangun Reishi pada ruang di antara keduanya.

Betapa Mikoto ingin menghancurkan dinding itu. Betapa besar hasratnya untuk meruntuhkan segala jarak yang membentang, sekecil apapun, yang menghalanginya dengan sosok itu.

“Kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku?”

Satu tanya terlontar dengan lugu dari suaranya yang merendah dalam beberapa tahun ke belakang. Dan ia sering menemukan jengitan Reishi setiap kali Mikoto berbicara dengan warna suaranya yang memberat. Sungguh lucu. Begitu menggemaskan.

Lalu sebelah alis yang terangkat. “Aku sedang tidak ada urusan denganmu.”

“Aku tidak bertanya tentang kau ada urusan atau tidak denganku. Aku hanya menanyakan apa keinginanmu. Apakah kau ingin bertemu denganku? Atau tidak?”

“Seperti apa keinginanku, itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Mikoto.”

Decak lidah kali ini meluncur keluar dari mulutnya. Gemas. “Ayolah, Reishi. Sudah setengah tahun lamanya aku tidak mampir kemari, dan seperti ini perlakuanmu padaku?”

“Memang perlakuan seperti apa yang kau harap harus kuberikan padamu?”

Bagai urat kesabarannya yang putus, Mikoto menarik kasar tubuh itu. Sementara tenaga lawannya yang terasa jauh lebih kuat untuk berontak, membuatnya hanya sempat mendorong tubuh ramping itu dan memojokkan sang peri pada batang pohon terdekat. Kedua cengkeramannya kuat-kuat menahan pundak itu. Jarak yang kian nihil di antara tubuh keduanya. Emasnya yang sengaja diadunya pada sepasang ungu itu. Ungu yang kini digenangi sirat yang lain. Mengundang perih bermain dalam dadanya. Mengajak ribuan kupu-kupu untuk menari dan melilit seisi perutnya.

“Lepaskan aku, Mikoto.”

“Tidak akan. Tidak sampai kau mengatakannya padaku. Kenapa kau menghindariku, Reishi? Semenjak perang tiga tahun lalu, kau berubah. Seakan kau tengah berusaha menyingkirkanku dalam hidupmu.”

“… dan apabila memang hal itu yang kulakukan … ?”

Kedua bola matanya melebar. Tidak. Peri di hadapannya itu tidak akan sungguh-sungguh melakukannya. Sang peri agung pasti sedang mengajaknya bercanda, dengan satu lelucon yang amatlah tidak menarik untuk ditertawakan. Ia lalu bergeming. Pandangnya yang tak sedikitpun ia alihkan dari sepasang ungu itu. Tatapnya yang berusaha mengintimidasi. Berusaha untuk mencari secercah asa dari kelam yang semakin kentara menggenang pada manik milik sang peri.

Hingga suara Reishi yang melantun. Membisik sendu. Terasa menyayat di gendang telinganya.

“Aku yang membunuh rajamu, Mikoto. Aku yang menyebarkan teror di antara kaummu. Dan sekarang ketakutan mereka akan kerajaanku, atas entitasku yang merebak hingga ke pelosok negeri. Aku tidak akan heran jika tidak lama lagi, atas titah ayahmu, mereka akan mengadakan sayembara untuk memburu kepalaku. Maka dari itu, kau mengerti, bukan? Tempatmu bukanlah di sini.”

Perih seketika merayapi sekujur tubuhnya. Menjeritkan pilu di setiap sendi-sendinya. Tidak. Bukan seperti ini. Bukan ini akhir yang diinginkannya.

“Kau sudah lupa janjiku, Reishi?” tukasnya. Terasa getar dalam nada suaranya yang meninggi. “Situasi boleh berubah, tapi aku tetap tidak melupakan mimpiku. Aku tetap memegang janjiku bahwa aku akan jadi raja pertama yang membawa kedamaian bagi kerajaanku dan kerajaanmu. Karena itu, beri aku kesempatan untuk membuktikannya?”

“Jangan bodoh dan jangan memberikanku harapan palsu. Kau adalah pangeran dari kerajaan manusia. Kau tidak bisa menjanjikanku kebahagiaan maupun ketentraman bagi kerajaanku—”

“—meski berkali-kali kukatakan bahwa aku bersungguh-sungguh? Ini bukan hanya sekedar balas budi tentang ibuku. Bukan juga tentang kerajaanku. Tapi mengenai diriku. Karena aku yang menginginkanmu.”

Sang peri mendadak membisu. Kedua bola mata membulat terpancang padanya. Dan Mikoto baru saja menyadari arti kata-kata yang dilontarkannya.

“Mikoto, kau … barusan, apa yang kau katakan—”

Kali ini, gilirannya untuk memutus kata-kata Reishi. Satu gerak cepat, ia menundukkan kepala dan mencuri bibir milik sang peri. Mencumbunya perlahan. Sensasi dingin namun lembut membasuh kesadarannya. Mematikan fungsi kerja logikanya. Sementara dua telapak yang mencengkeram sisi lengannya keras, serta kuku-kuku yang menancap terasa perih di kulitnya. Meski Mikoto tidak peduli. Tidak sekalipun ia mengacuhkan usik sang peri yang meronta menuntut kebebasan.

Hingga ketika paru-parunya yang terasa terbakar, mengiba pasokan udara, ia melepaskan tautannya. Dan betapa debar di jantungnya menggila hanya dengan menemukan semburat kemerahan yang menjelma nyata di atas tulang pipi berkulit pucat sosok di hadapannya itu, ditemani desah napas putus-putus yang seolah bagaikan irama musik di pendengarannya.

“Ini jawabanku, Reishi,” ujarnya. Warna suaranya yang semakin rendah, membisik tepat di daun telinga sang peri. “Baik kini, maupun tiga tahun yang lalu, aku sudah tahu bahwa aku ingin memilikimu.”

Jarak yang kembali dinihilkannya. Cumbunya yang kembali meraja. Kedua lidah yang bertarung dalam dominasi. Tubuh yang lantas menyerah di bawah kuasanya. Keduanya kemudian rebah. Gemerisik rerumputan dan serasah daun yang tersapu oleh sibak sayap raksasa yang melebar. Desah yang beradu. Hela napas yang menyatu.

“Reishi ….”

“Setelah ini … jangan pernah berani untuk melepaskanku, Mikoto.”

Lengkung senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Jemarinya yang kemudian menaut pada jari-jari lentik itu. Mengenggamnya erat. Menggores janji agar tidak pernah terlepas selamanya. Sementara tangannya yang bebas lantas mengelana. Mencari titik demi titik, celah yang mampu memunculkan suara lenguh dari sang peri. Erang merapal namanya yang terdengar bagai candu baginya. Gerak tubuh menegang di genggaman yang memabukkannya.

Malam itu, Mikoto tahu bahwa ia berhasil meruntuhkan segalanya. Baik dinding ego sang peri penguasa Moors. Maupun tembok kewarasannya sendiri yang kerap menjadi sekat di antara kenyataan pahit dunianya dan mimpi-mimpi manisnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sekian dan sampai jumpa di tema selanjutnya!


	5. Thorns of Unspoken Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sesungguhnya  _author_  merasa ampas banget karena karya kali ini nyelesaiinnya dengan konsentrasi yang kebelah-belah berterima kasih pada kerjaan yang menumpuk ditambah berbagai macam cobaan mental. Tapi yah ... semoga masih banyak yang bisa menikmati karya  _author_  yang lagi ampas-ampasnya banget ini. Ampasan kali ini dipersembahkan untuk  _ **MikoRei Week 2017**  day 4_ dengan tema  _cyclamen (resignation and goodbye)_. Selamat membaca!

#####  __

_“Dan seandainya … dengan lugas kukatakan ucapan perpisahan padanya di hari itu, dua belas tahun yang lalu, maka aku ….”_

  


  


  


  


  


_“Hey, Mikoto … kau masih ingat janjimu padaku dulu …? Bahwa aku sebagai pelindung Moors dan kau sebagai raja di kerajaan manusia, dan kau akan membawa kedamaian pada—”_

_Kata-kata Reishi terputus. Sesuatu telak membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat. Reishi hanya mampu membelalakkan mata ketika satu bibir dingin mencumbu miliknya. Begitu hangat. Begitu lembut. Sarat makna. Namun disertai perih yang merayap hingga ke lubuk terdalamnya. Reishi terhanyut. Reishi larut dalam luapan rasa itu. Dalam segala sentuhan yang Mikoto berikan padanya._

_“Mikoto … kenapa? Ada apa …?”_

_Namun pria itu bungkam. Mikoto hanya menatap ke dalam ungunya dalam diam. Reishi semakin tidak mengerti, karena untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa terancam dengan kehadiran Mikoto di sampingnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Reishi dilanda ketakutan. Reishi merasa bahwa tidak lama lagi entitas seorang Mikoto akan sirna dari hidupnya._

_“Kau akan pergi, Mikoto …? Kau akan melupakan janjimu padaku? Melupakan mimpi besarmu untuk kerajaanmu dan Moors …?”_

_Pria itu tidak menjawab. Alih-alih sorot amber itu melunak. Dan jawaban yang Reishi dapatkan hanyalah sepasang tangan yang mendekap erat tubuhnya. Begitu menuntut. Begitu mengiba. Seolah sama-sama tidak ingin kehilangan. Tidak ingin meninggalkan. Tidak ingin ditinggalkan._

  


———

  


_“Mereka datang.”_

_Bisikan dari Izumo sudah cukup untuk membuat bahu Reishi menegang. Derap ribuan pasukan berkuda mendekat. Kedua peri di kanan-kirinya siaga. Reishi mengembangkan sayapnya, menekan aura di sekelilingnya, berusaha mengintimidasi._

_Namun ketika yang menyapanya dari barisan terdepan adalah sepasang emas dan surai merah mencuat, tersembunyi dari balik helm berlambang kerajaan, sesuatu dalam dada Reishi mencelos._

_Karena Mikoto berdiri di hadapannya. Lengkap dengan balutan baju zirah yang hanya dipakai seorang raja. Sahabat manusianya yang terkasih, telah dinobatkan menjadi raja hanya dalam waktu satu minggu, untuk kini berbalik menyerang Reishi. Melupakan segala bentuk janji manis dan ikatan mereka di hari-hari yang lalu._

_“Mi … koto ….”_

_Pandangan Reishi memburam. Matanya terasa panas._

_“Reishi, mundur …!! Kalau kau tidak tahan, mundur dari sini!”_

_Untuk pertama kalinya, Reishi menampakkan kemurkaannya. Dirinya yang dikhianati. Rakyatnya yang dicampakkan oleh janji manis manusia lemah yang tidak bisa dipenuhi. Dan betapa Reishi marah pada dirinya sendiri yang semudah itu terhasut oleh segala tumpahan rasa dalam dadanya._

_“MIKOTOOOO…!!!!”_

  


———

  


_“Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan …! Dulu kau berjanji padaku! Kau akan menjadi raja dan kau akan membawa kedamaian untuk—AAAAKKHH …!!!”_

_Satu tusukan di perutnya. Reishi menjerit, menyambut sakit yang menyambar sekujur tubuhnya. Dan sang raja yang mendorong tubuh gontainya, memojokkannya pada sebuah batang pohon besar. Reishi terkekeh, tangannya balas mencengkeram erat lengan Mikoto, berusaha mematahkannya, bila perlu._

_“Jangan bercanda—Mikoto … kau pikir … aku bisa mati hanya dengan … tusukan kecil seperti ini—”_

_“—memang tidak, Reishi. Peri hanya baru akan mati jika jantungnya dikorek keluar dari rongga dadanya, bukan begitu?”_

_Belum sempat Reishi bereaksi, pedang di perutnya tertarik dengan kasar, untuk kemudian ditancapkan sang raja tepat di atas dada Reishi, hanya beberapa tipis jarak yang tersisa dari jantungnya. Bola mata ungunya yang terbelalak. Darah biru kehitamannya meluncur keluar dari mulutnya, serta mengalir deras dari kedua luka di tubuhnya. Reishi terjatuh, bersamaan dengan pedang yang sekali lagi tertarik dari rongga dadanya._

_“… Mi … —koto … khh—”_

_“Maafkan aku, Reishi …. Maafkan aku. Kumohon, maafkan aku ….”_

  


———

  


_“PENYIHIR MOORS TELAH MATI …!!”_

_Sayup-sayup riuh-rendah suara manusia yang menggaungkan kemenangan. Nyeri menusuk di perut dan dadanya yang berlubang. Punggungnya yang terasa seperti terbakar, tersayat-sayat. Hanya untuk menarik udara bebas saja seluruh otot-ototnya menjerit. Pandangannya memburam. Ia tidak bisa bernapas._

_Sakit. Sakit._

_Namanya lantas terdengar. Diserukan berkali-kali dari kejauhan. Kepak sayap yang mendekat. Sementara dirinya meringkuk. Menggigil dalam jalaran rasa ngilu. Jeritnya yang kemudian mengangkasa. Atas tanya yang tidak pernah terucap. Dalam parau. Dalam pilu. Dalam derita._

  


_______________________________________________________________

  


Reishi terbangun dalam peluh. Napasnya tersengal. Kepalanya sakit bukan main. Bahkan selama seratus tahun lebih kehidupannya di muka bumi, ia tidak pernah merasakan sensasi yang begitu menyiksa. Hanya untuk beringsut sedikit saja, seakan setiap sel di tubuhnya akan berteriak. Membuatnya sesak. Memaksanya untuk menguras isi perutnya. Lalu erang tertahan yang kerap tergelincir. Seakan ia sudah tidak tahu lagi caranya berkompromi dengan nyeri yang membelenggu.

“Reishi! Kau baik-baik saja?!”

Dalam remang pandangnya, ia menemukan raut cemas menggenang, mengelilinginya. Tubuhnya yang kemudian digulingkan perlahan. Helai-helai pakaian yang ditanggalkan. Substansi dingin dioles di atas luka-lukanya. Meski terasa begitu panas. Membakar di atas kulitnya.

“Sabar sedikit, Reishi. Kau akan pulih. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.”

Tidak. Semuanya tidak akan kembali seperti sedia kala. Tidak ketika bagian dari dirinya direnggut begitu saja. Sayap kebanggaannya. Teman terkuat yang tidak pernah gagal membawanya mengarungi angkasa luas. Penyeimbang langkahnya. Kendali di punggung yang selalu berhasil meyakinkannya bahwa pundaknya itu sanggup untuk memikul beban sebagai pelindung sebuah tanah kerajaan beserta makhluk-makhluk yang menjadi penghuninya. Sayap agungnya yang dicuri darinya … apakah memang sebuah pertanda bahwa ia tidaklah sanggup untuk memanggul berat itu di punggungnya?

Dan tidak hanya itu saja. Tidak hanya sekedar apa yang terlihat di permukaan sajalah yang telah hilang dari dirinya.

Karena setengah jiwanya turut terhempas. Terangkat dan jatuh hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Bersama dengan harapnya. Asa terakhirnya. Dan juga mungkin … bahagianya.

Sahabat manusia pertamanya. Teman terkasihnya yang berhasil mempersembahkan manis rasa rindu yang nyaris tertinggal dan terkubur jauh di masa lalunya. Bocah kecil yang telah tumbuh dewasa, menjadi sesosok lelaki yang kuat, berwajah gahar, meski sepasang emas itu masih memancarkan hangat yang sama. Wangi tubuh bagaikan mentari pagi yang selalu mampir ke pucuk indera penciumannya. Dan sepasang tangan kekar itu … yang pernah menjanjikannya arti kata damai sejahtera. Yang pernah menggandeng tangannya untuk menapaki jalan masa depan yang sama. Yang dalam kikuk kerap menghadirkan gelitik hasrat manis setiap kali tubuhnya ditarik ke dalam rengkuh dada bidang itu.

Dan betapa dirinya tersiksa, aliran darahnya yang seakan menyerap rasa sakit jutaan kali lebih hebat, hanya dengan memanggil kembali kilasan wajah itu di ingatannya.

Apakah memang seperti ini … arti dari kata _terkhianati_?

Lelah yang lantas melanda kesadarannya. Mengajak kedua kelopaknya untuk menutup dan mengistirahatkan perih di atas luka-lukanya sejenak. Meski Reishi tahu. Pilu yang mencengkeram di sukmanya tidak akan membiarkannya terpejam begitu saja.

  


_______________________________________________________________

  


> _“Reishi ….”_
> 
> _“Hmm?”_
> 
> _“Jika suatu saat aku berpaling dari jalanku, dan aku melupakan semua janjiku padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?”_
> 
> _“… kau berani berkata seperti ini setelah apa yang kita lalui? Apa kau memang sedang mengajakku tertawa dengan lelucon murahan seperti itu, Mikoto?”_
> 
> _“Sepertinya begitu. Maaf, lupakan saja kata-kataku tadi.”_
> 
> _“Ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu, Mikoto?”_
> 
> _“Tidak. Hanya tiba-tiba terpikir seperti itu saja.”_
> 
> _“Kalau begitu, boleh aku mencoba menjawabnya?”_
> 
> _“Aku tidak akan bertanya jika aku memang tidak butuh pendapatmu, Reishi.”_
> 
> _“Baiklah kalau begitu. Sebelum itu, Mikoto, apakah kau tahu mitos bahwa … seorang peri akan kembali ke tanah dan berubah menjadi seorang penyihir apabila ia kehilangan sayapnya?”_
> 
> _“Hah? Mitos tidak masuk akal macam apa itu?”_
> 
> _“Aku sendiri tidak mempercayainya, Mikoto. Karena sejauh kerajaanku merajut sejarahnya, tidak pernah ada satupun peri yang kehilangan sayapnya, maupun dicuri sayapnya, lalu berubah menjadi seorang penyihir.”_
> 
> _“Hmm, lalu? Hubungannya dengan jawabanmu?”_
> 
> _“Kalau kau memang berniat untuk mengkhianatiku, untuk menjadikan seluruh mimpi mulukmu itu sebagai dusta belaka, maka cobalah kau ambil sayapku. Dan jika dengan begitu kau benar-benar menjadikanku seorang penyihir, maka aku bersumpah akan mengejarmu hingga ke ujung dunia untuk menanam kutukanku di atas tubuhmu.”_
> 
> _“Whoa …. Hanya dengan mendengar ucapanmu baru saja, tengkukku rasanya merinding. Dan kau tahu, Reishi? Tandukmu itu sampai terlihat seperti bertambah panjang.”_
> 
> _“… gurauanmu yang kali ini lebih tidak lucu lagi, Mikoto.”_

  


_______________________________________________________________

  


Hari demi hari berlalu. Dua lubang tusukan belati yang pernah ditancapkan di atas tubuhnya dengan cepat menutup. Bekasnya pun menghilang dengan mudah hanya dalam setengah hari saja. Meski tidak demikian halnya dengan luka di punggungnya. Karena seolah Reishi masih bisa merasakannya. Sepasang sayap yang terasa berada begitu jauh darinya, namun ia masih mampu menangkap desir yang menyentuh bulu-bulu itu dalam jarak.

“Lukamu sudah semakin mengering, Reishi.”

Melengkung senyum tipis, Reishi mengenakan kembali jubahnya. Yang hari ini menjenguk dan baru saja merawatnya adalah sang Peri Kuarsa mungil, seraya membawakannya sebuah tongkat dari ranting kayu yang telah disihir agar kokoh menopang tubuhnya.

“Reishi akan membutuhkan ini untuk berjalan. Meski sulit, tapi kuyakin Reishi akan beradaptasi dengan mudah.”

“Terima kasih, Anna.” Sebelah tangannya terangkat, mengelus helai-helai perak lembut itu, untuk kemudian menerima hadiah pemberian dari sang Peri Kuarsa. “Walau tampaknya masih akan memakan waktu hingga aku bisa kembali ke puncak gunung tempat tinggalku. Istana Kuarsa ini adalah istanamu. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu terus-menerus.”

“Apa bukan karena … adanya kenangan yang tidak ingin kau temui di sini, Reishi? Karena kau tidak ingin melihat bayangan sosok Mikoto yang dulu sering sekali bermain di istana ini?”

Reishi tercekat. Sang peri mungil memang diberkahi kekuatan untuk melihat menembus dinding-dinding ego setiap makhluk hidup tanpa terkecuali, untuk menemukan nurani dan suara hati kecil yang ditutup-tutupi, atau bahkan yang memang sengaja disembunyikan mati-matian seperti apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Namun tetap saja. Kata-kata yang terlontar dari suara menggemaskan itu sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk meringankan gejolak perih yang menggila dalam dadanya.

Bibir gemetarnya yang kemudian ditarik melebar. Dipaksakan. “Tentu saja tidak, Anna. Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehku akan hal itu. Karena sepertinya luka-luka di tubuhku ini menyita perhatianku lebih dari apa yang kuperkirakan.”

“Jangan bohong, Reishi. Aku sendiri tidak tahu mana yang lebih baik bagimu. Terikat pada rasa sakit dari luka di atas tubuhmu, atau dari yang mengalir di dalam hatimu? Yang kutahu hanyalah … bahwa membohongi dirimu hanya akan memperparah keadaanmu.”

Jiwanya terusik. Bagaikan luka yang belum sempat mengering lantas ditorehkan kembali satu sayatan baru di atasnya. Emosi yang nyaris melumat logikanya. Amarah yang hampir menyembur tak terbendung pada sosok peri kecil itu. Meski hanya dalam satu tarikan napas, ia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya. Bukan, bukan pada sang Peri Kuarsa-lah luapan energi negatif itu harus disalurkannya.

“Tidak apa-apa, Reishi. Reishi boleh melampiaskannya padaku. Selama itu bisa membuatmu tenang, aku rela.”

Mungkin sang peri mungil akan menerima seluruh tumpahan emosinya dengan tangan terbuka. Namun tidak baginya. Sebagian kewarasan yang tertinggal di sudut otaknya tidak mungkin mengizinkannya. Tangannya yang kemudian dibelai lembut. Digenggam erat. Dibawa ke dalam dekap hangat sang Peri Kuarsa.

Membasuh sekujur tubuhnya dengan kehangatan.

“Terima kasih, Anna.”

Hanya itu yang sanggup dibisik mulutnya yang gemetar. Gejolak yang kian merebak. Ingin tumpah-ruah. Bagaikan air bah yang hendak menenggelamkannya. Menyesakkan. Ingatannya lantas melayang. Pada salah satu malam yang dilewatinya, ditemani derak api unggun, daging kelinci bakar, dan minuman kesukaannya yang dibawakan laki-laki itu. Juga percakapan yang ditukar. Sebuah pertanyaan di luar logika yang saat itu nyata menghadirkan sesak di benaknya.

  


> _“Kalau kau memang berniat untuk mengkhianatiku, untuk menjadikan seluruh mimpi mulukmu itu sebagai dusta belaka, maka cobalah kau ambil sayapku. Dan jika dengan begitu kau benar-benar menjadikanku seorang penyihir, maka aku bersumpah akan mengejarmu hingga ke ujung dunia untuk menanam kutukanku di atas tubuhmu.”_

  


Ah, rupanya begitu. Bagaimana mungkin Reishi melupakannya? Cerita yang dilantunkan oleh kata-katanya sendiri. Dan kini, lelaki manusia itu benar-benar menghempaskannya ke atas tanah. Merampas sepasang sayapnya lantas merantainya agar tidak mampu lagi terbang tinggi.

Lalu meninggalkannya seorang diri. Dalam genangan darah. Dalam kubangan derita.

“Katakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan, Reishi? Ceritakan padaku apa yang kau pendam dalam hatimu?”

Dibungkus dengan parau yang sama seperti yang hari itu diteriakkannya pada langit, kata-katanya meluncur. Tanpa dibendung ego. Tanpa terhalang harga diri. Namun tanpa sanggup pula mematikan satu-satunya pijar yang masih meletup di sudut benaknya. Sejumput manis yang tersisa.

“Seandainya belasan tahun lalu aku memilih untuk tidak menghiraukannya. Seandainya belasan tahun lalu aku tidak mengacuhkan rasa yang mengganggu dalam benakku ini. Tidak. Seandainya … aku tidak jatuh semudah itu ke dalam genggaman tangannya ….”

Genggaman tangannya mengerat. Sakit yang semakin membelasah sukmanya. Sepasang emas dan bisik permohonan maaf yang menggema di telinganya. Menghantuinya.

“Dan seandainya … dengan lugas kukatakan ucapan perpisahan padanya di hari itu, dua belas tahun yang lalu, maka aku ….”

  


> _“Maafkan aku, Reishi …. Maafkan aku. Kumohon, maafkan aku ….”_

  


Hentikan.

Hentikan. Hentikan. Hentikan.

_Maka aku tidak perlu mengecap arti dari kata cinta yang ditawarkan hangat jiwanya itu._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sekian dan sampai jumpa esok hari~!

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca~! Ditunggu saran dan kripik-tidak-pedasnya, ya~!


End file.
